


She-Ra Pride Prompts 2020

by Warriorbard2012



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Season 5 Spoilers, See chapter notes for content warnings, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: 30 days of She-Ra Prompts for Pride!Based upon this Calendar here: https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/618828955645083648/the-2020-pride-prompts-calendar-is-here-we
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 163





	1. Day 1:Vision

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings for this chapter, except season five spoilers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Day 1: Vision

Adora tried not to think about that vision, or wish that had been revealed to her in the Heart as her future. A lot could change between now and then, but in her soul she knew that it was something that she wanted. Something that she would fight for. But she couldn’t stop thinking about her dream the night before, when she listened to Prime tell her over and over that she would never have a future like that. Even now wide awake she could still hear his words in her head. 

“A beautiful wish. But there will be no future. Not for you.” Sure he meant that she would be dead, her and the entire universe, but now she wondered if he wasn’t right after all. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for a future with Catra and their friends… she would just find a way to screw it somehow, she was sure of it. 

She sighed as she sat underneath a tree in the Castle Garden. The stars were out and she found herself studying them while she waited for Catra to join her. Catra had a daily meditation session with Perfuma, and Adora was proud of her for taking that step and making an effort to go to every meeting. But tonight she found herself missing her girlfriend and was counting down the minutes until Catra and Melog were back home. 

“Adora?” Glimmer’s voice came from behind her and Adora turned her head to meet her best friend’s gaze. ”What are you doing over there?” Glimmer teleported closer so that she was in front of the warrior instead of behind. 

“Waiting for Catra, and star gazing. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing them.” Adora said softly, motioning for Glimmer to sit beside her. 

“It’s weird knowing that we saw them up close and personal.” Glimmer said, resting her head against Adora’s shoulder. They were quiet for a moment, then Glimmer broke the silence. “Are you okay? You’ve just seemed distant all day. Bow and I were worried about you. Catra seemed off too and we were worried that you guys had a fight?” 

“No fight, but we both had nightmares last night, so I think we both are a little bit tired.” Funny how they both had dreamt of Horde Prime. Catra dreamt of the pool and being chipped and Adora had dreamt of the Prime’s words when he had attacked her at the heart. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about that just yet. 

Glimmer sensed that there was more to it than that, but she didn’t want to push. The transition from War to Peace had been hard on all of them, but Catra and Adora, and even Scorpia seemed to be having the hardest time adjusting. Her father had said that it was because all they had ever known was war, and how to be a soldier. It was hard for them to turn off their fight or flight responses after years of being ready for battle at a moment's notice for them to just be able to relax now. Adora had made a lot of progress with them before all of this, Glimmer had thought, but now she understood that Adora had a lot of issues that they had just swept under the rug rather than show her how to heal and now they had to deal with the fallout. 

Her best friend was a perfectionist to a fault and it was hard to get her to slow down. Before it hadn’t been as noticeable since they were always busy and always had to do something for the rebellion. Glimmer hadn’t noticed just how much Adora had shouldered for them, and how much they had let her until it was too late. She had been willing to sacrifice everything to save them, no matter the cost, whether it was her life or her chance at happiness with the woman that she had loved her whole life. 

“Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow, so you and Catra can get some rest?” Glimmer said, knowing that Bow, herself and the rest of the Princesses had vowed to do whatever it took to get Adora to slow down and to get the rest and healing that she needed. She had expected Adora to protest and to make up some excuse about being needed by the rebuilding efforts, so she was both shocked and pleased when Adora nodded her head. 

“Okay, what is going on? The Adora I know would have never agreed to that so easily. Usually it takes some kind of threat to get you to slow down. What’s up?” 

Adora gave her a tired smile. “I’m not that bad am I?” 

Glimmer nudged her shoulder. “Kind of.” 

Adora sighed, feeling her exhaustion begin to catch up with her. She thought about how Catra was talking to Perfuma about her dreams, her anger and her abandonment issues. Maybe she could talk to Glimmer about what she was feeling, instead of carrying her fear of failure around with her all of the time. It felt like a weight, and she knew that it was just dragging her down. “Did I ever tell you about what I saw when I was in the Heart?” 

“No… was it more memories?” Glimmer tried not to shiver, but the First Ones tech and the way it seemed to get into a person’s head was creepy. 

“Not a memory… a wish maybe, or a vision of a possible future. I was standing in my room here at the Castle. I was probably about five years or so older than we are now. I was dressed in a long white dress with no back, and a golden tiara. I was looking at my reflection in the waterfall when the door opened. You and Catra came running in. You were teasing her with a brush, wanting to comb her mane. It was a lot longer then, and up in a ponytail.” She sighed. Catra had looked so beautiful with her hair and her outfit. 

Glimmer giggled. “Wow… Of course I would be chasing your girlfriend with a brush… someone had to tame that wild mane.” It had always been fun to tease Catra and now that they were friends it was even more fun. 

Adora rolled her eyes playfully. “It looked fine the way it was. But anyway, you both looked amazing. So did Bow… it was obvious that you two were married. You both were so cute.” 

Glimmer blushed, still not able to believe that Bow and her were more than just friends. Being with him felt right, and she knew that Adora felt the same way about Catra. “Were you and Catra married too?” 

Adora took a breath and curled her arms around her knees hugging them tight, in a pose that reminded Glimmer of Catra. She smiled at the comparison. 

“Yeah, we were.” 

“Sounds like a beautiful vision.” Glimmer said, giving her a hug. 

“Yeah, until Prime broke in and ruined it. He said, “A beautiful wish. But there will be no future. Not for you.” And maybe that hit a little bit too close to home for me.” Adora felt tears slide down her face. 

“Adora, Catra loves you and you love her, and that’s all that matters. You’ve already come so far.” Glimmer said softly, hating that her best friend was hurting but knowing that there was nothing she could do to take away her pain. After everything Adora had done for her and for Etheria, she deserved to be happy. 

“Maybe, but we both have a lot of issues and baggage, I’m worried that love isn’t going to be enough. What happens when she realizes that I’m not good enough, and what if I don’t learn to prioritize myself and our relationship better… What if she leaves me?” Adora said, full on sobbing now. Glimmer was about to say something to try and be comforting when Melog came running up to them, followed by Catra’s form, racing on all fours to make it to Adora’s side as soon as she could. 

Glimmer moved out of the way slightly, to let Catra take Adora into her arms, as Melog gently nuzzled her face with their’s. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra said, quietly. “It’s alright. I’m right here.” 

“But what if one day you are not.. What if I screw up?” Adora said, looking up into Catra’s eyes, her fist clenching around Catra’s shirt. 

“I’m sure that you will, because let’s be honest, none of us are perfect. I’m certainly not. I know I will make mistakes Adora… I still get angry, and I still want to shut the world out when I feel upset, but it will take time, and I’m not going anywhere. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” It took Catra a second to realize what she had said and her eyes widen in shock. “Um, I mean if that’s what you want too, I’m not going to make you…” 

“Catra.” Adora said, interrupting her rambling by cupping her face. 

“Um, yeah?” Catra said, not quite meeting her eyes. Her tail was flicking back and forth nervously, and Glimmer just wanted to laugh at what dorks these two were. 

“I want that too.. so shut up and kiss me please?” Adora said with a smile. 

Catra’s eyes met hers and she sighed with happiness. Then she leaned forward and kissed Adora softly. 

Glimmer looked away giving them some privacy. She quietly stood up and was about to teleport away when Adora’s hand grabbed hers. She turned back smiling when she saw that Catra was in Adora’s lap and she was purring happily. That was usually how they could be found lately, and Glimmer though it was adorable. 

“Thank you.” Adora said softly. 

“You’re welcome.” Glimmer replied squeezing her hand. “Have a good day off tomorrow.” She said, letting go and backing away. She disappeared in a shower of sparkles eager to find Bow and to spend the evening with the man she loved. 

Adora sighed and she leaned back against the tree, feeling a million times better than she had ten minutes earlier. “How did you know?” She asked softly after a moment of them cuddling in silence. 

Catra chuckled. “I knew that something was bothering you all day, and based upon your nightmare last night I knew it had something to do with Horde Prime. Not only do you thrash around in your sleep but sometimes you talk too.” She nuzzled Adora’s chin with hers and felt the other woman sigh. “But you both tend to forget that I have cat ears remember, I could hear your conversation from across the courtyard. I tried not to listen but then I heard my name and…” 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad, the opposite in fact.” Adora reassured. “I should have just talked to you, instead of holding it in, but I was worried that my fears would be right.” 

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Catra said. 

“I know, but I’m your idiot.” Adora said, using their familiar banter. 

Catra sighed happily and kissed her softly. “You have no idea how glad that is true. I’ve waited a lifetime to be with you Adora… and I’m not giving you up now. We will get through this together okay?” 

“Promise?” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand in hers and rubbed her fingers over the soft fur on the back of her hand. 

“I promise.” Catra replied, meaning it with all of her heart.


	2. Day 2: Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melog is nervous about going back to space and Catra and Adora comfort them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Other than the soft sounds of the recycled air filtration system and Melog’s soft snores from their basket in the corner, Adora and Catra’s room was quiet. The Best Friend Squad had finally begun their road trip to other planets after spending a year rebuilding Etheria. It had been an eventful day, filled with tears and goodbyes as Bow and Glimmer, Catra and Adora left Etheria on the newly rebuilt Darla to head to explore the great unknowns of the Universe. 

Adora sighed, and adjusted her hold on Catra’s body, pulling her girlfriend closer. Catra was reading something on a trackpad, and Adora couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was, one fang hanging out in concentration as she focused on what she read. 

“You okay?” Catra asked, hearing Adora’s sigh. She didn’t look up from the trackpad, but Adora could tell that she was listening. 

“Yeah, just nervous, excited about this journey and where it will take us.” Adora said, placing a kiss on the back of Catra’s neck. “We’ve been planning this for forever it seems and now we are finally on our way. It seems unreal.” 

Catra put the trackpad on the bedside table and rolled over to face her girlfriend. She kissed her softly. “It is real. You brought magic back to Etheria, now it’s time for us to try and bring magic back to the other planets.” 

“I think you mean we… we brought magic back to Etheria. I couldn’t have done it without you, you know.” Adora said, softly, reaching up a hand to gently scratch Catra’s ears. 

It was easier to talk about now, easier to think about too. The year had been good to them both, giving them time to heal from the wounds of their past and to grow closer together. 

“I know… I still can’t believe you died and that I brought you back to life by telling you that I love you. It’s like some fairytale magic of our own. The kiss that saved the world.” 

“And you love it, and you know it… my adorable softie.” Adora said, giving Catra a squeeze. 

Catra rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. “Don’t be telling Sparkles or Arrow Boy, I have a reputation to maintain you know.” But her actions defied her words as she rested her chin against Adora’s chest and began to purr. 

Adora chuckled. Catra liked to joke, but since coming back from Prime’s ship and opening up to their friends, everyone knew what a softie she was. And deep down Adora knew that Catra loved it. No longer did she have to try and shove down her feelings for fear of being weak, but as they all had discovered it was their love for each other and for other people that was their biggest strength. 

They were quiet for a long moment, just enjoying each other’s presence, and Adora was just about to drift off, when Melog stirred. The alien Cat let out a tiny whine, and jumped up on the bed to curl at their feet. They meowed softly exchanging a few words with Catra, and she sat up and rubbed their head. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked. 

“The ship is making noise, and they don’t like it. They are complaining that they have gotten used to life on the ground, it is weird for them to be back in the cold dark void of space.” Catra interpreted for the alien. Their man was a mixture of fiery red and cool blue and Adora realized just how unsettled they were. 

“It’s alright, Melog. We’ll protect you.” Adora said sitting up to pet them. 

They let out another soft sound. Catra smiled. “They say thank you. They want to know if it’s okay to sleep up here with us tonight?” 

Adora’s answer was quick. “Of course. Good night, Melog.” The alien Cat let out a purr as they lowered their head to the bed and closed their eyes. Adora and Catra laid back down as well and got comfortable again. Tomorrow they would reach their first planet, and the adventure would begin. But tonight they had each other, and Adora could think of no better way of enjoying the moment, but falling asleep with Catra and Melog at her side. 

“Good night. I love you.” She whispered, hearing the two sounds of purrs in the darkness. She could feel Catra’s smile against her chest as her girlfriend answered. 

“Sweet dreams, Adora. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 3: Cake or Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a debate over which they like better: Cake or Pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just super silly and super fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! :)

The War Room was decorated with all kinds of flowers and colorful paper garlands hung from the ceiling. It was the second annual “Friendsgiving”, a celebration of the fall of Horde Prime and the return of Magic to Etheria. All of Etheria gathered to celebrate their victory, honor those who had fallen to Prime’s forces, and just be with family and friends. 

All of the Princesses and their plus ones had gathered a Bright Moon this year to celebrate. The Castle smelled delicious, as the cooks made all kinds of foods and desserts for the feast. They were all seated at the big table laughing and talking with one another. Mermista, Seahawk, Glimmer, Bow and Micah were discussing the rebuilding of Salineas, which was in the final stage of completion. Netossa, Spinnerella, Scorpia, Perfuma and Frostia were all discussing the Ice Ball Tournament Final that was going to be happening the next day and taking guesses as to which team was going to win. 

Adora, Entrapta, Wrong Hordak (who wished to be called Dak, as to not to be confused with Hordak), Castaspella and Hordak were eating and talking about the Best Friend’s Squad upcoming trip to Space. Conversation, food and drinks were free flowing and everyone was happy and content. 

Catra was the only one missing from the table at the moment, but after a few minutes had rushed in with Melog at her side. She looked around for a chair and then grinned when she saw the one that she wanted. 

Adora was in mid sentence when Catra climbed into her lap, and began purring softly. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra said with a flirtatious wink and her tail teased Adora’s nose. Adora rolled her eyes and kept on talking although her hands moved to cradle her girlfriend’s body against her. She was used to Catra’s antics by now, as were the others and secretly she loved that Catra had let her guard down enough with their friends to be comfortable enough to sit in her lap. 

Melog curled up at their feet, and let out a meow of happiness when Catra swiped a bird leg off the table and gave it to them. Catra grabbed one of herself and enjoyed listening to the buzz of the conversations around them as she ate and snuggled with the love of her life, celebrating the fact that they were alive and healthy. 

“Hey Catra.” Bow said from across the room. Catra looked over at him expectantly. “I have a question for you.” He asked. 

“What is it?” 

“We are debating which of the Cooks’ desserts are the best… which do you prefer, cake or pie?” 

“Dang Arrow Boy… that’s a tough question.” Catra said, pausing a moment to think about it. Meanwhile the rest of the group chimed in with their answers. 

“Cake is the best!” Frostia said. 

“Pie is simply superb!” Dak said with a wink making everyone laugh. 

“Both are good, as long as they are tiny.” Entrapta added, picked up both a tiny cupcake and a miniature pie to emphasize her point. 

“What do you think, Adora?” Catra asked, curious to know what her girlfriend preferred. 

“I like pie… especially Madame Razz’s Berry Pie. Can’t be beat.” Adora said, placing a kiss to the top of Catra’s head. 

Catra sighed. It was so hard to decide. Then a memory popped into her head and she smiled. “Cake! It has to be cake.” She said. The rest of the room continued with the discussion. But Adora leaned forward and gently whispered into Catra’s ear. 

“What made you choose cake?” 

“Sparkles… it’s her favorite. We talked about it a lot on Prime’s ship. It reminds me of our friendship and how far we’ve come.” 

Adora grinned, and she looked up to see Glimmer watching them both. The Queen lifted her glass and gave Catra a salute, and Catra smiled back at Glimmer. Adora grinned. 

“Seeing you happy and having friends, makes me happy, you know that?” Adora said, moving to kiss her. Catra purred. “I know. If you would have asked a few years ago, if I would be happy being here, surrounded by princesses, sitting on your lap, kissing you, being best friends with Sparkles and Arrow Boy… I would have punched you.” 

Adora giggled. “Seems unreal sometimes. There are still moments where I worry that I’m going to wake up and find that this is all a dream.” 

Catra turned slightly to face and gently grabbed her hand. “Not a dream, my love. It’s real. We don’t have to fight anymore, we can just be us.” Adora kissed her again, and then stole a bit of her bird leg, causing Catra to playfully growl in protest. They looked at each other and then laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 4: Cool Cat!


	4. Day 4: Cool Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow makes Catra a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just silly but sweet and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Catra was lounging on the edge of the large windows overlooking the castle garden, dosing in the sun. Adora and Melog were off with Glimmer, visiting Perfuma and Scorpia, and surprisingly Catra was enjoying her quiet afternoon by herself. She yawned and stretched, before curling back up and closing her eyes, deciding that a second nap wouldn’t hurt anyone least of all her. After all she had never been allowed to nap in the Horde, never been allowed to give in to a lot of her instincts that Adora lovingly called her “cat side”. It was refreshing to be able to tap into that lazy side of her without fear that she was going to get yelled at or punished. 

Footsteps made her raise her head and she rolled her eyes when she saw Bow walking towards her obviously looking to talk to her. In the months since the defeat of Horde Prime, her and the rest of the Best Friend Squad had gotten closer but still there were times that they irritated her. This was one of those times. She glared at him, annoyed that he interrupted her second nap of the day. Bow of course was used to her moods by now and ignored her. 

“What do you want, Arrow Boy?” Catra said, yawning again. He made that face, the twinkly eyed one at her, and she groaned. “I am not cute.” She preemptively said, before he could say it. 

Bow laughed. “Yes you are… but anyway. I brought you something.” He held up a box wrapped in paper. Catra was instantly interested. She sat up and waited with anticipation as he handed it to her. 

“What is it?” She asked, shaking the box lightly. 

“Just open it, and find out.” Bow said, giving her a smile. Catra unsheathed her claws and gleefully ripped off the paper, finding the sound very satisfying. The box was plain and she opened it to find a pair of glasses. 

“What are these?” She asked curiously, noting the dark lenses. 

“Sunglasses.” Bow replied proudly. “Adora said that you find Bright Moon a little too bright sometimes… these should help.” 

Catra hesitantly put them on her face and looked out the window. The brightness of the sun was lessened by the glasses and she grinned happily. 

“Thank you.” She said. She was ready when Bow pulled her in for a hug and after a second hugged him back. “This… um... means a lot.” She wasn’t used to getting gifts and for a second she felt like crying before she pushed the emotion away. 

“You’re welcome.” Bow said, excitedly. “I’m glad they work.” He studied her for a moment. “I must say, you look like a real cool cat with them on. Very suave.” 

Catra gently pushed him away. “Haha very funny.” He wouldn't be Bow if he didn’t try to make a pun somehow. Gently she picked up the box and put the wrapping paper in to dispose of later, and resumed her sit on the window ledge. 

“What were you doing?” Bow asked. 

“Taking a nap in the sun.” Catra replied. “I don’t have anything else to do since Adora is away and there isn’t any business to take care of. Might as well take a rest.” 

Bow nodded in understanding. Catra hesitated for a second. “Um… do you want to join me?” She asked pointing to the window ledge next to hers. “I mean unless you have things to do?” 

Bow smiled, knowing that Catra was reaching out in her own way to try and be a friend. “Actually a nap sounds lovely.” He climbed up into the window ledge and stretched out in the space, finding it actually quite comfortable and cozy. Catra watched him for a second wonder if he was just humoring her, but when he closed his eyes and seemed to relax, she relax. She curled her body back into a ball, closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, forgetting all about the sunglasses on her face. 

That was how Adora, Glimmer and Melog found them hours later, near dinner time, and Adora couldn’t help but smile at the picture Catra presented. Glimmer gently woke Bow and after a second of giving Adora a quick hug, they walked hand and hand towards the dining room, leaving Adora and Melog to wake Catra. 

Adora gently sat down on the ledge and gently scratched between Catra’s ears, getting a soft purr. Slowly Catra’s eyes opened, and she blinked sleepily. She was confused for a moment why the world was darker, then remembered about the sunglasses. “Hey, Adora.” 

“Hi, love. What’s on your face?” 

“Sunglasses. Bow made them for me… they make the world less bright. Perfect for napping.” She said, stretching. Catra then moved to curl up in Adora’s lap, one ear against her chest in her favorite cuddling position. “How was your day?” 

“Good. Scorpia and Perfuma say hi.” Adora leaned down and placed a kiss against Catra’s lips. “You know I must say, those sunglasses look good on you. You look very… sexy.” Adora whispered. 

Catra’s ears perked up. “Really?” She asked. “Bow said I looked suave and I was a cool cat.” 

Adora laughed. “Aww.” 

“No! Not you too!” Catra protested. “I don’t want to be a cool cat… that sounds weird.” 

“But you’re my cool cat.” Adora said, giving Catra that loving look that made her heart feel like it was going to stop. She sighed, and kissed Adora gently, before pulling back. 

“Fine… I can be your cool cat.” She relented, knowing that she would do anything to make Adora smile. 

Adora ran her fingers over Catra’s cheek loveingly. “I won’t call you that, knowing that you hate it, but it means a lot to know that you love me enough to let me.” 

They stared at each other for a long time, before Glimmer teleported in front of them making them jump. 

“Come on guys… quit smiling at each other and let’s eat. I’m starving.” Glimmer whined at them. She was used to their antics and though it was adorable most of the time, but right now she was hungry. 

Adora and Catra laughed. They quickly got up and allowed Glimmer to teleport them to the dining room, where they shared an evening of food and laughter and joy with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 5: Ballroom!


	5. Day 5: Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go on their first real date since ending the war and returning to Bright Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Is everything set up?” Adora asked Glimmer as the Queen helped her get ready. 

“Yes. Bow is putting the finishing touches on the food table right now.” 

Adora let out a breath. She looked up at her friend making eye contact through the mirror as Glimmer did her hair. 

“Thank you for doing this… it means a lot to me, and to Catra too.” Adora said a bit emotionally. 

Glimmer squeezed her shoulder. “Thank you for asking me to help. I just want you to be happy. And if Catra makes you happy, then Bow and I will support you in anyway we can. Plus don’t tell her this, but she’s kind of grown on me.” 

Adora chuckled, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. “I won’t.” 

A knock at the door made them both turn. “Come in.” Glimmer said. 

Bow came in, quietly shutting the door behind him. He paused for a second when he turned around getting a full glimpse of Adora’s dress. 

“Wow… you look amazing. Catra isn’t going to know what hit her.” He said with a grin. 

Adora blushed. “You don’t think this is a stupid idea do you?” Both of her best friends shook their heads. 

“Nope. I think we all knew that there was something between you at Princess Prom, so this is a chance to have the experience again and explore those feelings. Plus as your first official date, you sure set the bar high.” Bow said softly. He kissed Glimmer’s cheek. 

“The pressure is on to do something like that just for us.” He said, giving Glimmer a wink. Glimmer laughed and Adora cleared her throat. They looked back at her and apologized softly for getting off track. 

Glimmer finished doing Adora’s hair and made a few adjustments to her outfit. Then she took a step back and they all admired her handy work. 

“Gorgeous.” Bow said, and Glimmer echoed it. 

“Thanks guys.” Adora said taking a breath. 

Bow touched her shoulder and then offered his arm. “You ready?” 

Adora nodded and linked her arm with Bow’s then with Glimmer following behind them, they left Adora’s room and headed for the ballroom in the center of the Castle.   
  


**—————————————**

Catra stood in the center of the ballroom looking up at the painted ceiling. The paintings told the story of the founding of the Castle and of Brightmoon and Catra found the distraction comforting. She was nervous although she wasn’t quite sure why. This was Adora and after everything they had been though, they were finally on the same page. But still she felt butterflies in her gut. She wanted their date to go well, and she wanted to show Adora just how much she loved her in a healthy way for the first time in their lives. 

Catra smoothed down non existent wrinkles in her suit. Not her garbage suit this time, but a beautiful white and gold suit that Perfuma had made for her, that was reminiscent of She-Ra’s outfit. The sound of familiar footsteps moved closer and Catra’s ear flicked in that direction to be able to hear it better, and her heartbeat faster knowing that in just a few seconds she would get to see her girlfriend. She took a breath and focused her attention at the landing of the ballroom. She gasped as Adora appeared dressed in a burgundy dress that went to her knees and was sleeveless, showing off her well defined arm muscles. 

Adora grinned when she saw Catra waiting for her, and she slowly descended the stairs, not looking away from each other until Adora was finally at the bottom. 

“Wow you look….” Catra said, unable to find words adequate enough to describe the vision in front of her. Adora’s hair was down and flowing down her shoulders and back (her dress was backless and Catra almost forgot how to breathe) and a jeweled tiara was on her head. The blond strands seemed to glow in the candle light of the room, and it took Catra a second to realize that Glimmer must have used some magic to make it shimmer and shine like that. She loved it. 

Adora blushed. “So do you.” She replied her eyes sweeping up and down Catra’s body. With her short hair and her white gold suit, she looked so royal and regal. She couldn’t refrain from touching her anymore and reached out a hand to grab Catra’s in hers. Their fingers tangled together and both of them let out a breath in contentment. Adora smiled when she heard Catra’s familiar happy purr. She would never get tired of hearing it. 

“Thank you for this.” Catra said, as they walked towards the refreshment table to get a drink. “This was a good idea for a date night.” 

“That’s a relief, I was worried that you would think it was silly.” Adora said softly. 

“No. Princess Prom holds memories for me too. I went back to the Fright Zone that night and after Sparkles and Arrow Boy were put into the dungeons, I went back to my room. I was so torn, on one hand I just had this major victory, but I couldn’t help but wish that I would have spent less time messing with you and more time dancing instead.” Catra sighed and looked down at their joined hands. 

“I was so messed up, Adora… I didn’t know how to express my feelings or even to name what I felt. All I knew is that you were my only friend and you left me, and I couldn’t get past my jealousy and my anger. I’m so so sorry.” 

Gently Adora cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across Catra’s soft facial fur. “I know you are, and I forgive you.” She gently leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and sighed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Catra said, unable to hold back her purr of happiness at being in Adora’s arms. They stood there for a long moment swaying gently to a rhythm that only they could hear and feel, until Catra gently pulled away. She motioned towards the punch bowl. 

“Can I get you a drink, Adora?” 

Adora nodded. Catra ladled out two glasses of punch and handed one to her girlfriend. “To us, and to new beginnings.” She said in a toast. 

“To us and to new beginnings.” Adora echoed before taking a sip of the fruity beverage.   
  


They spent the first half an hour playfully trying and feeding each other the various finger foods that Bow had the cooks make for them and just talking about everything, the war, living at Brightmoon, their past and their plans for the future. Then Catra hit the button for the music player and they finally moved out onto the dance floor. A slow song began and Catra gently guided Adora’s arms around her neck before sliding her arms around Adora’s waist and led her in a slow dance. 

“Seriously.” Adora said, as she focused her attention on trying not to step on Catra’s feet. “How are you so good at this?” 

“Practice… I spent a lot of time in that simulation.” Catra said softly. “But don’t try so hard, love. Just relax and move with me.” 

Adora sighed and tried to follow Catra’s advice and after a second found that it was much easier. She moved her body closer, and leaned her head against Catra’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being so close to the woman that she loved with all of her heart. 

“This okay?” Catra asked, turning her head slightly to place a kiss against Adora’s hair. 

“This is perfect.” Adora said, turning her head and opening her eyes so that she could look at her. Catra couldn’t resist kissing her lips this time. She pulled away after a second, grinning like a goof. The music changed slightly and Catra gently spun her around before dipping her much like she had done at Princess Prom. Except this one didn’t end in a fight, but this time she went with her instincts and pulled Adora in for a kiss, a longer one this time. 

Adora melted into her, and she could feel Adora smiling into the kiss. Finally after what seemed like hours she righted them, and spun Adora again before pulling her back into her arms to continue their gentle sway. 

“Catra.” Adora said, after a long moment of comfortable silence. 

“Hmm?” Catra said softly. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Adora lifted her head to look Catra in the eye. 

“I thought I already was…” Catra’s eyebrows lifted in confusion, and her tail flickered around nervously. 

“I know that, but…” Adora paused and blushed. “You’ve been curling up at my feet with Melog, like when we were kids, and that's nice, but…” 

“But what?” 

“I want more.” Adora said. “I want to wake up with you in my arms instead of at my feet, and I… don’t want to wait anymore. I want you.” The look in her eye was very clear as to what her words meant and Catra gulped. She paused mid step, her eyes flickering to Adora’s face. 

“You want me?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, almost as if she couldn’t believe it. Adora’s heart broke. 

“Of course I want you… look at you. You are so beautiful Catra, you take my breath away.” Adora kissed her to prove her point, and then pulled back. Her hair had fallen into her face, and she looked so shy and beautiful. 

“Do you… want me, like that I mean?” Adora was almost stuttering. Catra nodded her head, and ran her hand down to take Adora’s hand in hers. 

“Of course, dummy. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I just didn’t want to push because we’ve had so much to work out and to heal and forgive and I wanted to be sure that we both were ready, which it seems like we are.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Adora said, her eyes sparkling with love and desire. She kissed Catra hard, feeling her girlfriend melt against her as desire sparked between them. Catra’s tail curled lovingly around her waist. 

They kissed for a long time, the passion building between them until finally Adora couldn’t stand it any more. She turned off the music and blew out the candles and then picked Catra up in her arms and carried her out of the room. Bow and Glimmer would have to take care of putting away the food and the punch later. Right now, she had much more important things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 6: Secrets!


	6. Day 6: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra goes on a hunt to find out more about her family, and gets a surprising revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sorry everyone! Life got in the way and I didn’t get the chance to write as much as I hoped this week. I’m working really hard to catch up so thank you for your support and your patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own!

“What are you doing, Wildcat?” Scorpia asked Catra one day when Catra was visiting her and Perfuma in the Fright Zone. 

“Checking over these records…” Catra replied, looking through a Horde computer. 

“For what?” Scorpia sat down next to her. She could see that something was wrong. 

Catra bit her lip. She really didn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time, Scorpia was kind of in the same boat with her. Truth was the Horde had lied, Shadow Weaver, Hordak, all of the instructors had lied to them about where they had come from. Maybe Adora wasn’t the only baby that was stolen, maybe she was too. Maybe she had real parents, someone out there who had no idea that she was alive. 

“I’m looking for anything that might lead to who my parents were.” Catra said, honestly. 

Scorpia was quiet for a long moment. “I thought that my moms were friends of the Horde and they gave up our Kingdom willingly. I mean the other Princesses had always looked down on my family for being who we are.” She looked at her claws. “But turns out, Shadow Weaver and Hordak had them banished to Beast Island too. But they didn’t make it.” Scorpia looked sad and Catra couldn’t resist putting her arm around her friend. 

“She told me she found me in the garbage pile near the Forge. She said she almost left me there, but then decided that I would be useful.” Catra rolled her eyes. “But she told Adora the whole time we were growing up that she was found just like me, and it turns out that Hordak stole her from another planet, so who truly knows what the truth is.” 

They were both silent for a long moment after that. Catra continued to look through the records until it was almost dark and Perfuma came looking for them. 

She was about to ask what was wrong but by the look on their faces she decided not too. “It’s almost dinner time.” She said quietly, putting her hand on Scorpia’s shoulder and giving her a loving look. 

Catra sighed and closed down the computer, and got up stretching. Her efforts proved to be fruitless so far, but she read about things that she didn’t know if she had any business reading. She had known that the Horde was evil, and that she had played a large part in perpetuating that evil but there were some lines that even she wouldn’t cross. Her skin crawled and despite her strong dislike of water she longed for a bath or a shower or something, anything that could make her feel clean again. 

She turned to her friends. “I uh… Im not very hungry. I think I’m going to go tell Adora good night and then turn in. I’m pretty tired.” 

Perfuma expected her girlfriend to protest, after all that was the reason that Catra had come to visit in the first place. But Scorpia just hugged her and let her go. 

“What happened?” Perfuma asked when Catra as far out of hearing range. 

“She’s looking for her parents…and I don’t think she’s going to find the answer she is hoping for.” 

Perfuma’ s heart fell, and she took a breath. She felt Scorpia’s arms come around her and she leaned back against Scorpia’s chest. “They are dead aren't they?” 

“I think so. I don’t think Shadow Weaver was lying about that, but I do think there is more to the story then what Catra was told.” Scorpia replied. 

“I hope that she can find the answers that she is seeking.” Perfuma made a mental reminder to meditate on that during her morning meditation session. Sending up good vibes could only help. 

“Me too, babe. Me too.” Scorpia said, kissing the top of Perfuma’s head. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Perfuma replied with a smile, turning to give her girlfriend a hug. “Come on let’s go eat.” She said quietly, and hand in hand they walked towards the mess hall, leaving the dark room behind them.   
  


**—————————————-**

It was days later after an exhaustive search that had Catra wanting to give up many times, that she finally found something helpful. It wasn’t her parents identities, but it was the name of a city, forgotten to time and legend. 

“Halfmoon.” She told Adora later, when her girlfriend came to check on her. ”The logs mention it as a city that was conquered by the Horde.” She paused, her tail flicking back and forth rapidly with excitement. “I don’t know how to explain it but there is something about it that seems significant.” 

Adora gently pulled her in for a hug. “Then maybe we should go talk to Bow’s dads. If anyone would remember or have knowledge of the city it would be George and Lance.” 

Catra paused and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Are you sure they would want to see me… I threw their son down a cliff and almost helped Hordak conquer Etheria.” 

Adora pulled back to look at her. “And I broke a bunch of their priceless artifacts the first time I met them and they forgave me. And I know that isn’t the same, but we won't know until we go there. And if they won’t then we can leave, and I promise I’ll find another way to get you the answers you seek, okay?” 

Catra leaned her head against Adora’s chest and sighed. “Okay.” She agreed softly. Slowly she was getting better at facing people, but sometimes just the idea made her shake. 

She felt Adora run her hand down her back, soothing her gently and Catra sighed. Adora pressed a kiss to her lips. “It will be okay… one way or another, alright?” 

“Stay with me, please?” Catra whispered. 

“Always.” Adora replied.   
  


**—————————————-**

They got to the Library early the next morning. Lance and George met them in the foyer. They greeted Adora, Glimmer and Bow with hugs and kisses. Catra hung back feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sight of all of this affection. For a second she let herself imagine what it would be like to grow up with parents like Lance and George. She almost couldn’t picture it. It seemed so strange. 

Catra looked up when Adora turned to her, reaching out her hand. Catra took it gratefully, needing her strength. 

“George, Lance… this is my girlfriend, Catra.” Adora said. 

Catra took a breath and held out her hand for them to take, ready for them to pull away or call her names. She was surprised when George pulled her in for a hug. 

“Welcome to the family.” He said. Lance wrapped his arm around them both and added. 

“Bow told us what you did… how you sacrificed yourself to save Glimmer and Adora told us that she wouldn’t have been able to save Etheria without you. We know what you did in your past and if I thought that you were still that same person, we would have never let you into our home. But you have changed, and we can see that for ourselves. You are welcome here anytime.” 

Catra swallowed back the lump in her throat and let the dads hug her. She realized she was crying, and after a few minutes pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes. Catra turned and buried her face into Adora’s shoulder, and Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. 

George and Lance quietly ushered the Bow and Glimmer out of the room, whispering something about breakfast and giving Adora and Catra a few minutes of privacy. 

Adora held Catra for a long moment, letting her cry on her shoulder until her tears stopped. Then Catra pulled back a little to look into Adora’s face. 

“I don’t deserve…” 

“Yes you do. You made mistakes… we all have, but you apologized for them and are now making an effort to change and be better. That is all we ask of you and ourselves. You forgave me for leaving you, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“You don’t hold it against me do you?” Catra shook her head. “Then why do you expect us to hold all of your mistakes against you. Why do you deserve less?” 

Catra didn’t have the answer, and she knew that Adora wasn’t expecting one either. It was just something that she need to think about and work on. Maybe she would ask Perfuma about it at their next session. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. 

“You okay?” Adora asked, kissing the top of her head, and running a hand down her back comfortingly. 

“I am now.” Catra answered honestly. 

“You ready to go meet up with the rest of the group and have breakfast and ask George and Lance about Halfmoon?” 

Catra nodded, but before they even took a step or moved, Catra placed a kiss on Adora’s lips. 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly. 

“Anytime.” Adora said, with a grin. She took Catra’s hand in hers and together they walked towards the dining room.   
  


**—————————————-**

“So Catra, Adora told us that you were looking for information about your family?” George asked pushing back his plate and leaning back in his chair. 

“Yes. I was told that I was an orphan, but I’m just wondering if maybe that had been a lie. I looked through what records I could find, but the only mention of something familiar was a reference to Halfmoon. I’m not sure what it is, I’m guessing it’s a city, but it feels right, like I’m connected to it some how you know.” 

Lance and George exchanged a quick look that Catra couldn’t read. Then Lance spoke. “You are correct that it’s a city. It was a sister city to Bright Moon actually. But it was lost to the Horde. We were told that nothing of it remained.” Adora reached over and took Catra’s hand, rubbing her thumb across her soft fur soothingly. 

“Where was it located?” Catra asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“On the edge of the Whispering Woods, not far from here actually. We can take you to where it was if you would like.” 

Catra nodded. George and Lance stood up and after taking a few minutes to put the rest of the food away, they all left the library and moved through the woods. 

Everything was different now that magic had been returned to Etheria. Gone were the dim sorrowful looking woods, and in its place were bright colors and wisps of magic that floated in the air, illuminating the trees. The air felt clean and peaceful and Catra felt at ease as they walked. 

She felt Adora’s arm circle around her waist and she gave her girlfriend a smile as she snuggled closer. Catra was nervous about what they were going to see, but she knew that as long as Adora was with her, she could get through anything. 

They walked for a few more minutes, and then George and Lance signaled them to stop. They pointed to the ruined remains of a wall that was mostly covered leaves and vines. “This was where the entrance to the city used to be. It was an old city, built upon the ruins of First Ones technology. I’m not 100% sure, but I think it was the home of a large Feline population, so it would make sense that your family would be from here Catra.” Lance said. They moved a bit closer. 

“Most of the inhabitants of this city were killed or enslaved during the Horde invasion, but the ones that escaped, moved towards Crimson Waste. There are a few remaining Felines left but most live outside of the populated areas” George added. 

Catra didn’t respond but pushed back some vines. There were some kind of images painted onto the wall, they faded with age and she couldn’t make out what it was during all of the dirt and debris. She rubbed at the dirt, and then gasped at seeing a face staring back at her. It was a painting of a Feline with similar coloring to herself. 

“What is that?” Everyone moved closer to take a look. 

“That looks just like you Catra!” Bow commented. “An older version of you anyway.” 

George rubbed away some dirt at a different spot. “There is more!” He sounded so excited. “Lance we need to go back and get some tools and equipment to take a look at this properly.” 

“I’ll teleport you!” Glimmer offered. “It would be faster!” She touched his shoulder and Bow’s and they disappeared in a flash. 

“What do you think this is?” Adora asked George softly. 

“Not sure, but it looks like Halfmoon knew that it was going to fall. Someone took the time to inscribe the city’s history on the wall. I think we all know by now that the planet tried to fight back against the Horde in it’s own way. This part of the woods grew out of control and Hordak ordered his troops out of this area and he focused his attention on the Fright Zone and took over Scorpia’s family’s Kingdom instead. He had originally wanted Halfmoon to be his base of operation, but this kingdom wouldn’t give up.” 

They both looked to see Catra staring at the face. “Catra.” Adora asked softly. “You okay?” 

“I… I can’t explain it, and you both are going to think I’m crazy, but I think this is my mother.” Catra said softly. Tracing a claw, gently over the painting. She rubbed a bit of dirt away from the top and her eyes widened. “Um, Adora, is that?” 

“A crown… yes. But if that is your mother… then that means that….” 

“I’m a princess! Holy crap!” Catra said, she looked back and forth between the painting and her girlfriend. Then the world went black and the last thing she remembered was Adora screaming her name as she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 7: Welcome to the Future! 
> 
> PS: This chapter is standalone for now, but if there is enough interest I would be happy to make this a full story! If you want to see more, let me know by leaving a comment below! :)


	7. Day 7: Welcome to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora eagerly await the birth of Bow and Glimmer’s baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Catra paced back and forth outside the door. Inside she could hear her friend screaming and grunting in pain, and each sound made her want to break down the door and go to her. The sounds seemed so foreign to her now after years of peace that they were giving her flashbacks to her childhood and the war, and every hair on her body was standing on end and her tail was fluffed up. 

“Hey.” Adora said, coming closer and putting her hand gently on her wife’s back. “It’s okay. Glimmer is okay. The midwife said that everything is progressing normally.” 

Catra sighed and leaned against Adora’s chest, letting her wife hold her from behind. “I know that… but you can’t hear what I can hear. She’s in pain and I know that having babies is painful, but the sounds remind me of things I thought that I had forgotten.” 

Adora kissed the top of her head. “I know, babe. I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms a little bit tighter around Catra’s body, holding her closer. 

“Me too.” Catra said softly, knowing that she would never be rid of the scars that she carried deep inside. All she could do was think about something else. “Just think in a few months it will be our turn.” She said, and then as if on cue she felt the babies kick. 

She could feel Adora smile behind her and then Adora’s hand grazed her belly where her bump was slowly growing. Catra was excited about having a litter of their own, beautiful little kittens that were part her and part Adora. 

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Adora whispered softly, placing a kiss just below Catra’s ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot for the Feline. 

Catra went limp in Adora’s arms and she sighed in happiness, knowing that Adora was trying to distract her and she was grateful for it. They stood there for a long moment, and Adora quietly talked in her ear, whispering things about the weather, the mission she had been on to Thaymor the day before and their plans for the future. 

Soon Bow came rushing out. “Come look!” He said, his voice squeaking with joy. 

Adora gave Catra one last hug and then let go of her to take her hand instead. They followed Bow into the room, and smiled at Glimmer who looked exhausted but happy. In her arms was a little bundle of a baby wrapped in a blanket. 

“Come meet your niece.” Glimmer said, waving them over. 

Catra’s heart melted at seeing the baby, who was the cutest little mixture of her parents, and wait… was that wings? 

“Her name is Gabrielle.” Bow said, proudly. 

Catra and Adora smiled. “She’s beautiful.” 

Bow gently took his daughter from Glimmer’s arms and gently rocked her. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Catra nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes. She blamed it on her hormones and hoped that Adora wouldn’t notice and say something. She gently took the baby from Bow and cradled her in her arms. “Hey there little one.” She said softly. She felt Adora’s lips brush her neck. 

“You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, do you?” She heard her dork of a wife whisper. She ignored Adora, knowing that her wife was just going to make her cry and focused on the baby in her arms. 

“You got good parents, Gabrielle. They will make sure that you grow up to be loved and to know that you are amazing. And I will always be there for you, little one, so will Aunt Adora and She-Ra too. No kid at school is going to want to mess with you.” Catra said, softly, bending her head to place a kiss on the baby’s forehead. Then she turned and gently placed the baby in Adora’s arms and moved to hug her friend. 

“You did good Sparkles.” 

“Thanks Horde Scum.” Glimmer said, giving her a hug back. She was tired, but happy and she was surrounded by family. She couldn’t think of anything better, and neither could Catra. 

Catra moved to give Bow a hug too, and then watched as Adora gave the baby back to Bow and said good night to the new parents. They walked hand in hand back to their room. 

“I can’t wait for our turn.” Adora said. “I can’t wait to hold our kittens.” 

“Me neither.” Catra replied softly. “Who’d ever thought that we would be excited about having babies?” 

“Not me…” Adora said. “I’m still scared to be honest.” She closing the door behind them and taking a seat next to her wife on the bed. Melog was curled up in their basket, not interested in the current events going on around them. 

Catra leaned her head against Adora’s shoulder and sighed as her wife helped her take off her boots. “Me too. I just keep thinking what do I know of motherhood, with Shadow Weaver as an example, but I think that just means that we know of what not to do and that’s a start.” She paused for a second. “But it gives me great comfort and joy to know that I don’t have to do this alone, that I have you by my side.” 

“Always.” Adora said, kissing his softly. “I’m never let you or our babies go.” 

“Promise?” Catra whispered softly against Adora’s lips. 

“I Promise.” Adora said just as softly, as she guided them back to the soft surface of the bed and snuggled with her wife, her hand intertwined with Catra’s gently on her baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up next: Day 8: Handkerchief!


	8. Day 8: Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets sick and Adora takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

Catra woke up with a headache and a sore throat. Her nose was clogged and her ears felt stuffed and she was just miserable. She felt hot, really hot. Catra kicked the blankets off of her body and curled up into a ball whining softly. 

Adora was still sleeping and Catra was glad as she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. A warm tongue licked her claws and she looked over the side of the bed to see Melog standing there giving her a concerned look. The Cat chirped worriedly at her and Catra quickly reached out a hand to silence them. 

“I’m fine alright. Don’t wake Adora.” Catra pleaded. She slowly got up and then quickly closed her eyes as the room began to spin. Catra quickly sat back down, putting her head into her hands, resisting the urge to either throw up or pass out. Melog jumped up and nudged her to lay back down, then gently licked Adora’s face. 

“Me...Melog?” Adora groaned. “What’s wrong?” 

Melog mewed worriedly and Adora opened her eyes. She looked around the room, searching for enemies, but when she spotted her girlfriend curled up beside her she frowned. 

“Hey are you okay?” 

“I’m fine… “ Catra tried to play it off but was interrupted by a huge cough. 

“No you aren’t.” Adora said, reaching out to gently touch Catra’s forehead. “You have a fever.” 

Catra hissed softly and pulled the blanket over her head. “I’m dying.. just leave me.” 

Adora rolled her eyes, her girlfriend was such a drama queen sometimes. She pulled the blanket back gently. “You aren’t dying… just sick. Looks like you caught the bug that Netossa had a few weeks ago.” 

“Ugh… I hate it.” Catra sighed and curled up into Adora’s lap. Adora was warm, and Catra was cold. 

Adora kissed her forehead gently, ignoring the fact that she was all sweaty and gross. “I know, but we’ll get you some soup, medicine, lots of fluids and plenty of rest and you’ll be fine in a few days.” 

“Days?” Catra’s multicolored eyes widened in horror as she looked into Adora’s face. “I don’t want to feel like this for days, Adora.” She said seriously. 

Adora just gave her a hug. “I’ll distract you. We can just stay in bed and play games or something.” 

“You won’t leave me… but what if you get sick?” Catra didn’t want Adora to leave but she didn’t want her girlfriend to end up feeling like this either. 

“Don’t worry… if I get sick I get sick, but I won’t leave you I promise.” Adora gave her a squeeze. 

Catra nodded and leaned her head against Adora’s chest. “I feel like crap.” She admitted softly. 

“Let me write a note to Glimmer explaining what’s going on and see if her and Bow can bring us a few things from the kitchens that will make you feel better, okay?” 

Catra nodded, and let Adora tuck her back into a bed, a true testament to just how badly she was feeling. Adora kissed her cheek softly and watched as her girlfriend closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. 

She hurriedly wrote the note to Glimmer and then asked Melog to deliver it before settling back into bed next to Catra, holding her tightly.   
  
  
  


It was a few hours later after some medicine and soup that Catra felt a little better and was able to move at least a few feet onto the window ledge to curl up into the sun. Adora was sitting on the other side of her in the window seat and was reading quietly out loud a book of Etheria lore. Despite the fever, the aches and the sniffles, it was peaceful and it felt really good to just be still and spend some time with her favorite person and not have duties or missions interrupt them. Catra wasn’t really listening to the content of the book but Adora’s voice was just soothing and between that and the medicine she was in a very good place at the moment. 

Of course as soon as she thought that she felt a sneeze coming on and she lifted a small white piece of cloth to her mouth and nose. “Ah Choo!” The sneeze shook her whole body and unlike the sneeze that Bow liked to tease her about, this was violent and almost knocked her right off the bench. 

Adora paused in her reading. “You okay?” 

Catra nodded, wiping her nose on the cloth. “Yeah, just scared myself.” 

Adora smiled, and opened her mouth to tease her Catra was sure. 

“Don’t start Princess…” Catra threatened but her own smile gave her away. Adora just grinned and reached out a hand to give her a scratch between her ears, before picking up her book once more. 

Catra sighed and gave Adora a loving look.Then she folded the cloth, a handkerchief Glimmer had said, into her claws and rested her head back on her fists and closed her eyes as Adora continued to read. Being sick sure sucked, but with Adora taking care of her and being by her side, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 9: Art Deco! 
> 
> PS: There was an overwhelming response to the Day 6 Story, so when Pride Prompts is over I will be continuing it. More news to come so stay tuned! Thank you for your support and your feedback! :)


	9. Day 9: Art Deco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra take on a furniture store to find new furniture for their quarters at Brightmoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Holding hands Adora and Catra stood in front of the building. They exchanged a look. 

“You ready?” Catra asked, her face serious. 

Adora nodded. “As I’ll ever be. Let’s do this!” She replied, putting her game face on. 

Catra took a breath and then exchanging a quick kiss they walked heads held high and battle ready as they entered the store, ready to pick out some furniture and decorations for their quarters. 

It was a strange concept for them, the only decorations they had growing up were the chalk drawings that were on their bed. Then after the war when they were officially together and moved into Adora’s quarters in Brightmoon, it was all pink frills and fluff, stuff that had been there from before or that Glimmer and Bow had picked out for them. But now that they were getting married and thinking of starting a family, they wanted something that reflected their interests and their tastes. 

Once they got into the building however, they froze. There were so many items and things everywhere it was almost overwhelming. It didn’t help that the clerks seemed to notice who entered their store and began talking among themselves. 

One mushroom headed man with a curly mustache moved closer, seemingly more brave than the rest. “Um, can I help you Miss She-Ra? He asked softly. 

Catra gave her girlfriend a look wondering if she missed Adora transforming from shock, but nope Adora still stood there. Catra rolled her eyes, She-Ra was famous, yes, but Adora was just as important and she hated how people seemed to miss that sometimes. 

When Adora didn’t answer, as she was still taking everything in, the salesclerk boldly looked at Catra. “Miss?” 

“Just show us where the paint and the bedroom furniture are located and we’ll get out of your hair.” Catra said gruffly, all of the people and the looks and the enclosed space already pushing her rather short limits. 

The clerk’s eyes widened and he looked a little alarmed. “Of course, right this way, miss.” He said before turning and moving towards the back corner of the floor. 

Catra squeezed Adora’s hand. “Come on.” She urged gently. 

Adora seemed to break out of her awed state. “This is a lot.” She said, and Catra knew that she too was overwhelmed by it all. 

“Let’s just start with a new bed and some paint and worry about the rest later. Baby steps… right?” Catra said softly as they walked, trying to remind herself of the lessons that Perfuma had taught them both about confronting their anxieties. 

“Yes, baby steps.” Adora agreed. She sighed and gently let go of Catra’s hand to put her arm around Catra’s waist instead. “I’m glad you're here with me, it’s the only thing about this that I like.” 

Catra grinned at that, and for a split second, Adora thought that she could hear and feel the rumble of a tiny purr. “Sap.” Catra teased, and then laughed when Adora gently pushed her shoulder. 

“Maybe, but I’m your sap.” Adora breathed in her ear, making it twitch and Catra felt a bit of heat flow down her spine. 

“Ahem.” The Salesman said, pointing towards a row of bed frames and mattresses. “We’ve got a lovely selection for your right here. Would you like to take a look at what we have on the floor?” 

Adora nodded and the Salesman backed off to leave them alone as they began to wander through the choices. They talked through several designs and in the end they settled on a beautiful mahogany wood bed frame with a purple curtained canopy.(The Canopy was Catra’s idea as sometimes she just wanted a dark comfortable place to hide, and Adora loved her too much to argue.) Then came the mattress selection and they went with the first one that seemed in the middle from their rock hard Horde bed, and the “swallow you whole” fluff that they first had at Brightmoon. 

“Very good choices.” The Salesman replied, perking up a little now that he had a sale. “Would you like to see paint options now?” 

They nodded and he brought over a book full of all kinds of colors and designs. They decided on a dark gray with a calming blue accent, and then smiled at each other. 

“See we did it!” Adora said, pulling Catra in for a hug. 

“Is this what it means to be an adult, because we are rocking at it.” Catra said, returning the hug. 

“Maybe… we will have to ask Netossa and Spinnerella the next time we see them.” Adora replied, noting that it was the older couple that encouraged them to do this in the first place. The salesman returned and replied that the bed and the paint would be delivered to Brightmoon Castle at once and that the bill had been taken care of by Queen Glimmer. He gave them both a smile and then returned back to the counter practically dancing the whole way from the commission he just made. 

“I love you.” Catra said, tucking her head against Adora’s chest. “This was actually fun.” 

“I love you too, and yes it was.” Adora kissed the top of her head and grinned. “Are you ready to do the other rooms or do you want to wait?” 

“Let’s wait.” Catra said softly. “I’d rather we go home and break in that bed…” 

When Adora’s eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flushed, Catra laughed. “What? I meant taking a nap of course… What did you think I meant?” She said innocently. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Princess. I am shocked.” 

Adora thought back to the incident on Darla when she was trying to summon her sword and Catra had jumped into her lap. She was as innocent now as she was then which was to say not at all and she knew that the Feline knew it. 

“Haha.” Adora replied by pulling her in for a kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of a store. “Either plan sounds great.” She added with a wink, and then it was her turn to be rewarded with a blush. 

“Come on, my love.” Adora said, wrapping her arms around her wife to be. “Let’s go home.” And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Next Up: Day 10: Cause and Effect


	10. Day 10: Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 5x11:Failsafe
> 
> Catra’s thoughts during her final scene with Adora in that episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Catra sat on the large box, her feet dangling off the edge. Her tail flickered behind her, expressing her inner unease, as she looked down at the sleeping Adora and Melog down below. She should have known that it wouldn’t all be rainbows and butterflies when she got back to Etheria, after all they were in the middle of a literal war, but there was a large part of her that hoped that things would be different. 

Maybe it was the fact that she was different now, that everything that had happened had led her to this point, where she was finally realizing that maybe she was worth something and that there were people who cared about her, that Adora cared about her. Catra after years of not allowing herself to put a name to the feeling that Adora caused in the pit of her stomach, the nervous butterflies, the flushed cheeks, was finally realizing that she was in love with her childhood best friend. 

She loved her and that was why it was so hard to just ignore that Adora was willing to throw her life away for everyone else. Catra hated that Shadow Weaver had put that thought into her head, put that burden on her shoulders and even now the glow of that stupid Failsafe rest in Adora’s chest seemed to mock her. They had just found each other again but something else of course suddenly appeared to stand in their way once more. 

Catra couldn’t stay and watch it happen, she couldn’t. She would rather die herself than see Adora taken from her once more, especially when it was Adora’s own choices that seemed to keep them apart. She jumped down from the crate, disturbing Melog who was sleeping on Adora’s legs. The alien cat raised their head and meowed at her, twice, trying to get her attention. She ignored them, bending down to grab her bag. Melog meowed at her again asking her what she was doing and where she was going. Catra paused… she couldn’t look back at them or Adora. If she did she wouldn’t be able to leave and she had to stay strong. She took a breath and left quietly, knowing that Melog would follow in a moment. 

She walked away from the cave with a purpose… she didn’t know where she would go only that she had to leave. Melog kept meowing at her, reminding her of what she was giving up and asking her if it was worth it. Catra didn’t know, just that she couldn’t stand to have Adora leave her, this time for good. 

“Catra!” Adora yelled from the entrance to the cave that they were hiding in. She sounded hurt and confused and for a second Catra paused, feeling guilty for doing this to her. But then she remembered Shadow Weaver’s words, and how she called her a Distraction. That was what she was to Adora… nothing more. She was always going to hold her back. She began to run. 

“Catra stop!” Adora yelled, running after her. Catra ran a bit faster trying to find a good limb to jump on to reach the treetops… Adora wasn’t as fast in the trees, not like she was. But it didn’t matter as soon as she grabbed a hold of the branch, Adora grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her back to the ground. They hit the forest floor hard and for a second the wind knocked out her lungs. She managed to elbow Adora and tried to crawl away, but Adora grabbed her legs and then the backpack and pulled her back. Catra, still trying to flee, removed her arms from the bag, just as Adora pulled her around to face her. Gripping her wrists in her hands, Adora asked. 

“You were just going to leave?” 

Feeling angry and hurt, and sad, Catra pushed her away. “I’m doing you a favor. I’m a distraction, right? Now you can go save the world without having to worry about me confusing you.” Catra pushed the backpack into Adora’s arms. 

The look Adora gave her almost broke her heart. “No, that’s not true.” The tall blonde pleaded putting her hands on Catra’s shoulders. “Don’t listen to Shadow Weaver. This isn’t about her.” 

Catra couldn’t believe what Adora was saying. She pushed her away. Catra wasn’t the one listening to Shadow Weaver, Adora was… why couldn’t she see that? 

“Why?” Catra said, standing up. “Why are you like this? Why do you always have to sacrifice everything for everyone else? When do you get to choose?” Adora was looking at her like she had grown a second head. She really didn’t get it. Catra’s anger died away leaving just sadness, and she realized that she was crying. 

”What do you want, Adora?” She said softly, hoping and praying that Adora would choose not only her own happiness but that she would choose them. Catra couldn’t be the only one feeling what she felt right? 

Adora still looked at her with confusion, and Catra’s heart fell when she realized that the answer that she desperately wanted to hear was not the one that she was going to get. 

“I… I have to do this Catra. I’m the only one who can.” Adora said, but Catra could hear the pain in it and it broke her heart. Maybe in another life they could be together, but in this one they had simply run out of time. Prime was already here, and she didn’t have time to convince Adora that there could be another way. There was only one thing left and that was to go. 

“Then do it.” Catra said, wiping her tears away. “That’s what you want.” 

Her voice resigned when she said. “That’s what you’ll always choose. I don't have to stay and watch it happen.” Catra’s eyes met Adora’s and she knew that this was goodbye. She turned away, and took a few steps. 

“Catra, please, stay.” Adora pleaded. “I need you.” But it was too late… the words were too late and the gulf between them never felt wider. Catra felt Melog move up to her, and she felt the Cat’s cold fur touch her hand. She turned her head slightly just needed that one last look to keep her heart from fully breaking. 

“No you don’t.” She said, before turning back toward the path. “You never have.” Then without waiting for a reply, Melog turned them invisible and they disappeared into the woods. 

It wasn’t until she was a few feet away that she heard Adora yelling her name, but she didn’t turn back. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, leaving the one great love of her life behind, but it was for the best. Adora would be safe, she was She-Ra after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 11: Now with 20% More


	11. Day 11: Now with 20% More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora spend a quiet morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard prompt to come up with something for, so sorry about the delay. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was early morning and the sun was streaming in through the window. Catra smiled feeling the warmth of the sunbeams on her fur. Adora was still sleeping in her arms, and she could feel her soft breathing against her chest. 

They were both naked, and Catra’s body hummed in pleasure at the memories of their lovemaking the night before. It had taken them both a while to get used to expressing both their emotions and their desire but now that time had passed and they both had begun to heal, that kind of closeness was something that Catra didn’t take for granted. 

Grinning at the memory, she kissed the top of Adora’s head and sighed. She stretched slowly not wanting to disturb her partner’s rest. Melog let out a small chirp from their basket under the window, saying good morning. 

Catra looked over at them. “Good morning.” She replied softly. The alien cat got up and stretched themselves before jumping up on the bed. They curled up on the foot of the bed and rested their head against Catra’s ankle. Melog made another sound. 

Catra rolled her eyes. “Just a few more minutes, then breakfast. Come on, let Adora rest. We all know that she doesn't get enough sleep as it is.” 

Melog let out another meow. “Hey… not that’s not fair! I did not keep her up all night… we did rest some.” Catra protested, lifting up her head to glare at the Cat. 

Melog made a sound that sounded like a laugh, and Catra was about to give Melog a piece of her mind, when Adora suddenly yawned. 

“Hey you two quit fighting… it’s too early.” She said. Catra ignored Melog and their argument for a moment and focused all of her attention on her beautiful girlfriend. 

“Morning.” She said, a grin forming on her face. Adora rolled over to look up at her, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with love and a hint of desire. 

“Good morning.” Adora replied softly before pressing a kiss to Catra’s lips, and then another. Catra’s arms came around her body and pulled her closer until there was hardly any space between them. They smiled at each other for a long moment, until Adora’s stomach growled. 

Catra laughed. “You and that stomach monster of yours…” 

“Hey, I can’t help it. It’s been a long time since dinner.” Adora said, but then she smirked. “Besides we both know that I used up a lot of energy last night.” 

Catra blushed. “Oh I know it.” She kissed Adora again, and ran her fingers down her back. She sighed. “I would love to go for round two, but I guess I should probably feed you, wouldn’t want you passing out on me right in the middle of a good time.” 

Adora rolled her eyes playfully. Catra was such a dork. The Feline got up and stretched, and Adora grinned as she took in her girlfriend’s beautiful body. Catra caught Adora staring and smirked. 

“See something you like princess?” She teased, reaching for a shirt and some shorts. 

Adora nodded. “Yep, my girlfriend is very beautiful and sexy.” 

Catra blushed. “Dork.” 

“Yep that’s me.” Adora said. She maneuvered so she was laying on her stomach on the edge of the bed, head resting in her hands. She watched Catra get dressed, and then smiled when the feline bent down to give her one more kiss. 

“See you soon.” Catra said softly. Adora could hear her purring and it warmed her heart to see her so happy. 

“I’ll be waiting so don’t take too long.” Adora replied. 

Catra gave her a smirk and then disappeared out of the door.   
  
  
  


Wrong Hordak was in the kitchen when Catra entered the room. 

“Hi, Dak.” She said in greeting. He looked up from the bowl he was stirring and gave her a smile. 

“Hello, Catra. It is a pleasure to see you this morning.” 

“You too.” The Feline replied. “I won’t disturb you, I’m just picking up breakfast for Adora.” 

“Ooh, here take this!” He said, picking up a tray and gently shoving it into her hands. The tray had a covered dish on it, Catra took off the lid and groaned in pleasure at the delicious smell. On the plate were a stack of dough cake things that appeared to be stuffed with something. She sniffed the air and grinned. 

“This looks amazing Dak… what are they?” 

“Entrapta said that they are called pancakes. I’ve been trying different recipes. Those are blueberry pancakes, and I made them with 20% more blueberries than the last batch. These seem more successful than the others.” 

“Wow, very cool! Are you sure that you want me to take these? You worked very hard on them.” 

“Yes, please. It’s an honor to share with my friends. Tell Adora I said hello.” He added a wink, making Catra smile. “Also take this!” He handed her a container of liquid. She sniffed at it and looked at it a bit suspiciously. 

“What’s this?” 

“Syrup. It’s a sugary liquid that goes well with pancakes. But be careful it’s sticky!” Catra shrugged and placed it next to the pancakes on the dish and put the lid back on it. 

“Thank you Dak! I let you know what we think of them at lunch okay?” Catra said, excitedly. 

He nodded and then went back to his bowl of batter. Catra made sure that she had a good grip on the tray before walking back towards the door. She was eager to get back to Adora, and to taste these… pancakes.   
  
  
  


Adora was curled back up under the blankets, her eyes closed when Catra returned back to their bedroom. The Feline could tell that Adora wasn’t sleeping, but instead was just dozing or thinking. As she moved closer to the bed, Adora’s eyes opened and she gave her girlfriend a loving smile. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra teased as she set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to Adora on the bed. She leaned in for a kiss. 

Adora grinned at her, then her eyes widened when she took in the tray. “Ooh are we having breakfast in bed?” 

Catra nodded. She lifted the lid and allowed Adora to see what inside and to smell it. 

“Ooh that smells amazing.” Adora said. “Did you make that?” 

Catra laughed. “No dummy. Dak did. He says that they are called pancakes. Blueberry pancakes at that… with syrup to go with them.” 

“I love anything that has the word cake in them.” Adora said, reaching for one. 

Catra laughed again. “Just face it Adora, you love anything that has to do with food.” She climbed back into bed next to her girlfriend and moved the tray so that it was in the middle of them. 

Adora didn’t waste time arguing with her. She took a bite and groaned. Mouth full, she told her girlfriend. “You have to try this!” 

Catra grabbed a fluffy white and blue cake off of the stack. She took a hesitant bite, and then her eyes widened in amazement! “Wow.” 

Adora grinned at her. They ate quietly, feeding each other bites of pancake, dipping chunks of it in the syrup. When they were finished, Catra leaned back into Adora’s arms and gave her a syrupy kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Adora said softly as they cuddled back together feeling full and happy. In a few moments they would get up and do something, but for now there was nowhere else they would rather be but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 12: Generations


	12. Day 12: Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 7: Welcome to the Future! Catra gives birth and they get to meet their kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! As mentioned in the summary this is a continuation of Day 7. You might want to read that chapter first before reading this one for this story to make the most sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Catra lay in bed curled up with Melog at her feet dozing. Adora was busy with meetings, and for once Catra didn’t need to attend with her. Besides she was too tired. Sleep was hard to come by these days as finding a position that was comfortable was hard when her stomach was as big as She-Ra’s biceps. Carrying a litter was hard work, harder than she had expected it to be, but Adora’s excitement and her own anticipation made it worth it. 

She rubbed her belly, feeling the tiny kittens inside kick and move. “Settle down little ones let Mama rest.” She said, softly. Melog lifted their head and chirped at her. 

“I’m fine.” Catra responded automatically.The Alien Cat had been rather attentive today and they seemed a bit on edge. Every moment seemed to worry them and Catra was feeling a bit annoyed at their overprotectiveness. 

Melog meowed again, and Catra looked at them. “Seriously, I’m fine.” Catra said again, rubbing her stomach. 

And she was… sort of. Her back did hurt and the babies seemed to have shifted lower making her feel like she had to waddle whenever she got up. 

It was then that she realized that the bed was wet, and she had a sudden urge to hide somewhere soft and comfortable. 

Getting to her feet, she grabbed the blankets off the bed and threw them in a basket and grabbed more from the closet and every pillow she could find. Then she looked for the perfect place. She eyed the closet, it would be a tight fit, but it would be perfect, it would be safe. 

She built her nest and settled down in it. Catra didn’t quite understand these instincts but then she felt the first contraction and it clicked. Melog just looked at her, before jumping down and licking her hand. 

“Sorry.” Catra apologized. Melog gave her another lick, trying to comfort her in their own way. “I should have listened to you. Can you please go find Adora… I’m going to need her help.” Her face was etched with pain, and she was a little bit scared. 

Melog nuzzled her face with theirs and then left quickly. Catra leaned against her wall of pillows and sighed. Now that her time was here, she was nervous. Doubt assaulted her as another contraction rolled through her.   
  


**————————**

Adora was bored. These supply and rebuilding meetings were the worst. She didn’t understand why she had to be there. Catra was better at these kind of things, the paperwork, the planning, while she was good at putting everything into action and carrying out the plans. She drummed her fingers on the table listening to the villager read the list of the supplies that they would need to rebuild their village. 

Suddenly the main door opened interrupting the speech and causing everyone to turn to see what was going on. Adora’s eyes widened when she saw Melog run in full speed towards her. Their mane was a mix of red and green and Adora realized that whatever her wife was doing she was in pain and frightened. Melog’s eyes met hers and they meowed urgently at her, and Adora knew that Melog was telling her that Catra needed her. She jumped up and without a word ran towards Melog and then out of their door, running towards their room to find her wife.   
  


**————————**

Catra was panting through a contraction when the closet door opened suddenly and Adora was looking down at her worriedly. . Startled Catra hissed in her direction, then sighed in an apology when she realized it was just Adora. 

“Hey!” Adora said, moving to sit on the floor just inside the closet door, and grabbed her hand. “Are you okay?” 

Catra bit her tongue and resisted to say something sarcastic. “I’m in labor, and it hurts.” She admitted quietly. “I… need you here with me.” 

Adora rubbed her thumb over the back of Catra’s hand, and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her wife. “Here lean back against me.” She helped her move so that they were wedged into the closet together and Catra sighed, feeling a bit more comfortable when Adora closed the door leaving them in semi darkness. 

Adora wondered why they were here instead of in the comfortable bed or even better in the medbay, but she didn’t argue. Even without Melog Adora could tell that Catra was a bit scared, nervous and in a lot of pain. Catra let out a tiny mew and closed her eyes at a particularly hard contraction. Things seemed to be progressing faster now, and Catra knew that any moment now she would probably have to start pushing. 

“What can I do?” Adora asked, feeling at a loss to help or to comfort. “Do you want me to get the midwife?” 

“No… just stay with me please. I can do this, but I need you with me. Our kittens are going to need you while I deliver the other ones.” 

“But how…” Adora moved to argue, but Catra shook her head. 

“I just do. Please trust me. We are safe here. This is the best place.” 

Adora sighed and kissed her head. “Okay.” She held Catra’s hands in hers, and let her wife squeeze them whenever the pain got to be too much and she settled into wait, trusting that Catra would ask for help or anything if she needed it. She held Catra in her arms, providing love and support, hugs, kisses and a hand to squeeze and a just under an hour later, Catra delivered their firstborn kitten and then baby two and three followed shortly after that.   
  


**————————**

Later that evening after Catra was checked out and all of their kittens were cleaned up, Adora sat in a rocking chair with two babies in her arms, while Catra held the other, quietly feeding the baby. 

“This is amazing.” Adora said, in awe. She couldn’t stop looking at them. All three were perfect. All three babies had cat like features, which was no surprise to either of them. Their firstborn who they named Finn, had golden colored fur, a blond mane, and blue eyes like Adora’s. Adora melted when Finn’s tiny paw wrapped around hers. She looked down at the other baby in her arms, Leo, a miniature version of Catra, right down to the heterochromia and the stripes on their arms, back and belly. Adora grinned as Leo yawned, showing off their tiny baby teeth. “They are perfect.” 

A very tired Catra looked up at her wife and gave her a lovely smile, then she continued to run her fingers over the kitten’s soft tummy fur. It was a weird feeling nursing a baby, but she quickly got used to it. The baby in her arms was their youngest, and the runt of the litter. For a second they both had been worried that this little darling wasn’t going to make it, but then they opened their eyes and Catra knew that they were going to be okay. Wanting to give them strength, Catra and Adora had decided to name this one Mara, after the strongest person that Adora knew. Their fur was a darker brown than Catra’s with no stripes, and they had golden yellow eyes. Those beautiful eyes looked up into hers now and Catra’s heart melted, and she began to purr happily as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow. 

“I love you.” She heard Adora say softly. Catra opened one blue eye and looked at her. She grinned. 

“I love you too.” She replied. There was a long pause and then Catra opened her other eye and looked at her wife with awe. “We have a family.” 

Adora just looked at her tears in her eyes. “Yes we do.” She said, then leaned over to give Catra a kiss. Catra then laughed as her beautiful dork placed kisses on each one of their babies' heads. Leo giggled softly, Mara didn’t react since they were still nursing, and Finn just looked confused, their blue eyes looking up at their mom’s trying to figure out what she had just done. 

Catra grinned and she couldn’t wait to see what trouble these three would get into when they got older. Being a Mom was an amazing adventure so far and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 13: Comfort!


	13. Day 13: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wakes up from a nightmare and Adora comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Life got in the way and time got away from me. There will be more chapters coming up here soon. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_You’re mine now, Little Sister. Adora can’t save you, She-Ra can’t save you. Etheria will fall and it will be all your fault._ Horde Prime’s face morphed into Shadow Weaver’s. 

_You spineless worthless creature! Do you honestly think that one such as Adora could love a pathetic miserable person such as yourself? She just pities you, one day she’ll wake up and realize that she is wasting her time with you and find someone better, some one more worthy of her attention. It will never be you Catra… you are going to die alone, in the darkness._ Then Shadow Weaver’s tendrils of Shadow engulfed her and Catra awoke screaming. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she pushed them away. “No… don’t touch me!” She said, backing off the bed and moving to the window. Not caring that she was naked, she curled herself into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest and tried to calm down focusing on the lights outside. Bright Moon was just that… Bright and Catra secretly loved it, especially on nights like this when she woke up from bad and dark dreams. She found the glow comforting. 

“Catra?” Adora asked softly from the bed. “Are you okay?” Melog’s footfalls could be heard too, as the Alien Cat moved from their basket in the corner to comfort her. They changed size, growing smaller and jumped up into the bench next to Catra and nuzzled her leg. Catra put her hand on their head and began to pet them, letting the feeling ground her. 

Catra sighed, after a second of hesitation turned to face her wife. “Bad dream. I’m sorry for pushing you and waking you.” 

Adora got up and moved closer, pulling a blanket around her naked body feeling cold without Catra there to keep her warm. 

She stood just behind Catra wanting to be as close as possible, but knowing that Catra didn’t want to be touched right now. “Do you want to talk about it?” Adora asked softly. 

Catra sighed again, a sad sound that broke Adora’s heart. “Just the usual things, Horde Prime and Shadow Weaver being their encouraging selves.” Catra laughed bitterly. “Telling me that Etheria will fall and that you are better off without me, the usual lies. Doesn’t make waking up like that any better.” 

Catra reached back and took Adora’s hand and Adora moved closer to place her other hand on her shoulder rubbing her soft fur with her fingers comfortingly. 

“I know, Babe. What can I do?” Adora knew that saying she was sorry that Catra still had nightmares wouldn’t do any good. She wished that She-Ra could take them away from Catra and heal her mind from all of the scars left by their childhood, but she couldn’t. All she could do right now was to be there for her. 

“Stay with me?” Catra asked, moving to make room on the bench. Adora nodded and moved to sit next to her, and wrapped her in the blanket so they formed their own cocoon. Sensing that Adora was able to comfort her now, Melog gently licked Catra’s face and nuzzled her chin before jumping down and going back to their bed. Catra leaned her head against Adora’s shoulder and sighed wearily as she stared out into the night sky. 

“I love you.” Adora whispered, leaning their heads together. “I’m right here… I’m not going anyway. You’re my life.” 

“I love you too.” Catra said, closing her eyes and turning her head to place a kiss on Adora’s neck. “Thank you for being her with me. Just keep reminding me of that okay… Shadow Weaver can just fuck off.” 

Adora giggled. “She’s gone… Horde Prime is gone. You and I are the ones left standing. Good riddance.” 

Catra was suddenly struck by a childhood memory of them standing on the roof of the Forge, looking out over the Fright Zone. They talked about what life would be like when they were older, and how they would take over the Horde and rule the world together. Well, it may not be exactly the way that they planned, but instead they got something that was better than Catra could even imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next Up: Day 14: Myth


	14. Day 14: Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adora is away on a mission, Catra entertains Finn, Leo and Mara with stories about She-Ra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a flash forward of Day 12: Generations, you might want to read that chapter first for this chapter to make the most sense.

“Alright my kittens…” Catra said, to the group of rowdy five year olds running around the playroom. “... time for bed!” 

“Aww, Mama.” Leo whined. “Five more minutes?” 

“Yeah, Please Mama?” Finn added. Only Mara came closer and wrapped their tiny hand around Catra’s. She smiled down at her youngest and squeezed their hand. 

“Okay fine, you two can have five more minutes while I help Mara clean up and then I’ll tell you all a story, but only if you are in bed in five minutes.” 

“Deal!” Leo said, going back to the game they were playing with Finn. 

Catra leaned down and picked Mara up and carried them into the Kittens’ bedroom. “You feeling okay Sweetie?” Catra asked softly, as Mara curled into Catra’s chest, purring quietly. 

Mara nodded. “Just tired.” They replied with a yawn. Catra kissed their forehead and noted that they seemed a little warm. She made a mental reminder to keep an eye on the child, hoping that they weren’t getting sick. 

“Okay, let me help you brush your fangs and then I’ll tell you and your siblings a story.” 

Mara nodded again, and Catra carried them into the adjoining bathroom. A few minutes later, they came back out and Leo and Finn were already in their beds. 

“Don’t forget to brush your fangs!” Catra reminded them, setting Mara down in their bed. She covered them over and then settled on the edge of the bed next to them and looked back at her other two children. 

“We used your bathroom.” Leo said and Finn nodded in agreement. They both kept a toothbrush in there just in case their bathroom was occupied. Catra didn’t argue, but accepted them at their word. 

“Alright, story time I guess… what would you all like to hear about tonight?” 

“Ooh, tells us about Rebel Squadron Grayskull, Mama, and about She-Ra?” Finn piped up. Leo and Mara both nodded their heads excitedly. Catra smiled. Of course they would want a story about She-Ra tonight when Adora was out on a mission. She didn’t have to be a mind reader to realize that the kids were missing her wife just as much as she was. 

“Well, then if you want a story about She-Ra, how about we have a sleepover instead, so I can cuddle with you all and tell it properly?” 

“Yeah!” The three of them yelled, and grabbing their pillows and blankets Finn and Leo raced each other to Catra and Adora’s room across the hall. 

Catra moved to get up but Mara tugged on the sleeve of her shirt and Catra turned to face them. “Mama.” 

“Yes, Mara?” 

“Is Mommy okay?” Mara’s tail twitched worriedly and their ears were flat against their head. 

Catra gave them a big hug. “Mommy will be fine Sweetie. She’s got Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow and the rest of the Princess Alliance watching out for her.” 

“How come you didn’t go with her?” 

“Because someone has to stay home and watch you little rascals!” Catra said, reaching out and tickling Mara’s belly. Mara giggled. 

“Besides, your mommy is a good fighter, if anyone can defeat those pirates it will be her, even without She-Ra.” Catra said, standing up and stretching her back. Mara got up too and reached out their arms for Catra to pick them up again. 

“You’re in a cuddle mood tonight, Mara… are you sure that you are feeling okay?” Catra said, walking from the kittens’ room into her room. Finn and Leo were already on the bed, curled up together on their pillows and blankets as they waited for Catra and Mara to join them. 

Mara sighed. “My throat feels scratchy.” They confessed quietly. 

Catra frowned. Mara out of all of them seemed particularly susceptible to sickness, and even the mildest case always made Catra worry. “Well, after the story, I’ll give you something to help make it feel better.” She replied, placing a kiss on Mara’s forehead before setting them down on the bed next to their siblings. Finn and Leo immediately added Mara to their cuddle pile and both of them hugged them gently. 

“Feel better Mara.” Finn said softly. 

“Yeah, bad germs can go away! Leave our sibling alone!” Leo said. Mara smiled and settled down contently in the middle of the pile. “Thanks Sibs.” They said softly. 

Catra grinned at the kittens, and resisted the urge to cry. They were just so cute sometimes and reminded her of younger versions of both herself and Adora. 

She settled herself on the bed and the cuddle pile moved to include her. Mara moved to her lap and Finn and Leo surrounded her on both sides, leaning into her body as they settled in for a story. 

“Comfy?” She asked them and when they nodded she launched into her story about Mara, Rebel Squadron Greyskull, Horde Prime, and to the kids’ delight, She-Ra. All three of the kittens looked up at her enraptured by the stories even though they had heard them a million times before. One by one they fell asleep next to her until only Mara was left. Their little eyes were drooping, but Catra wanted to make sure that they got some medicine before bed. 

“Hey, Little One.” She said, softly, feeling their forehead. It was a bit warmer than it had been before and Catra sighed. Quickly and quietly she moved into the bathroom and got what she needed from the medicine cabinet and brought it back to Mara. 

“Drink some of this, then you can sleep.” Catra said, pouring the liquid into the little spoon that Adora kept with it. 

Mara’s eyes opened and they made a face, but they gently took the spoon from Catra’s fingers and took the medicine. Catra kissed their forehead and tucked them into the large bed next to their siblings. “Good night Mara.” Catra whispered. 

Mara just gave their mother a smile and then closed their eyes, joining Finn and Leo in sleep. 

Catra sighed, and was just about to crawl into bed herself when the trackpad across the room beeped. Quickly she stood up and moved to grab it, not wanting the noise to wake the kittens. She moved out into the hallway before answering it. 

Adora’s face appeared on the screen, and Catra couldn’t help but grin, her heart beating faster at the sight of her beautiful wife. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra said, in familiar flirtation. She was rewarded with a blush, and Adora grinned back at her. 

“Hey, beautiful. How are you and the kittens?” 

“The kittens are asleep in our room. They wouldn’t go to be without story time, and they seemed a little bit worried about you, so of course they wanted stories about you and Mara and She-Ra.” Catra playfully rolled her eyes, like it pained her to tell such stories. But her and Adora knew the truth. Then Catra sobered. “Mara is sick… they have a fever and sore throat. I gave them some medicine so hopefully come morning they will feel better.” 

“Aww, my poor baby. Give them a hug and a kiss for me, and Finn and Leo too.” 

“I will. How was the mission?” Catra asked, looking over Adora. She didn’t appear to be hurt, but with her She-Ra healing powers that was too be expected. 

“Good, the Pirates surrendered. They didn’t want to face the ‘All Mighty She-Ra’.” Adora said with a grin. “I think someone has been spreading rumors about me… somehow I have fire breathing powers now.” 

Catra laughed. “Don’t look at me. I didn’t say anything.” Adora laughed too, and they spent a minute just looking at each other. 

Then Adora sighed. “I miss you, my love… We should be home tomorrow.” 

“I miss you too.” Catra said. “I can’t wait.” 

“Bow and Glimmer volunteered to take our kids for a while in a few days. Apparently Gabrielle has been asking for another sleepover… maybe while the kids are gone, we can take a brief trip to Mysticore and spend some alone adult time together?” Adora asked hesitantly, although Catra wasn’t sure why she would be nervous about the question. 

“That sounds perfect.” Catra said. She loved her babies, they were the most precious thing in the universe to her, but she missed alone time with Adora and with three bustling kids, alone time was precious. Speaking of, Catra could hear the increased clammer of voices in the background on Adora’s side and knew that their time was coming to an end. “I love you Adora.” She said, wanting to say it before Adora was pulled away. 

Adora grinned and blew a kiss at the camera. “I love you too, Catra. Sweet dreams, my love.” 

“You too, have a safe trip home. Don’t let Swift Wind eat too much ice cream before he flies again… we all know how that turned out last time.” Catra shivered in mock horror. 

“I won’t. Bye, Babe.” Adora said, before the screen went black. Catra sighed and leaned back against the wall, holding the trackpad against her chest. Then after a second of just thinking, she moved back into her room and closed the door behind her, before joining her kittens on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up next: Day 15: End of the Tunnel!


	15. Day 15: End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Castle holds some secrets that bring back bad memories and reveal some unanswered questions for Catra and Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter on coming up with what to write to fill the category, but finally I figured something out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all mistakes are my own!

In the months following the defeat of Horde Prime and the return of Magic to Etheria, Adora and Catra spent a lot of time at Crystal Castle. Interestingly enough since the failsafe was activated and all of the safeguards that the First Ones had previous in place were gone, and Light Hope had been reset back to the hologram she had been back when Mara was around. She was a fountain of information about the First Ones and the line of She-Ra’s that had been before Mara. Light Hope even had some information about the Feline Race that made Catra very happy. 

One day they were spending time in the Castle studying the different programs that the First Ones had left when suddenly a hidden passage revealed itself when Adora said Eternia. They both looked at each other in wonder, while at the same time feeling a bit of worry. What secrets could this part of the Castle hold and what kind of danger would there be inside if even the First Ones locked it away. 

“Should we investigate it now or should we wait, gather the others and then check it out?” Adora asked her girlfriend. 

Catra was quiet for a while, listening, claws at the ready. But she could hear nothing, no sounds of creepy crawl spider bots, or the cry of that serpent beast that attacked them at the Heart. The air smelled old and musty but wasn’t foul and the scent of death didn’t linger, all good signs that the passage was probably okay. 

Ever curious Catra said, “It seems safe enough, we could check it out now and then we can come back if we need to, to get the others if we think it might be unsafe.” 

Adora couldn’t argue with that logic. Sighing, she grabbed Catra’s hand. Hand in Hand they walked into the entrance to the passage, a tunnel similar to the one at the Heart, it was covered in lines and dots and both of them knew that it was part of the complex computer system that seemed to be built into everything the First Ones made. 

They didn’t walk very far before the passage ended abruptly into a room. Catra’s eyes widened when she saw a portal machine similar to the one that Hordak and Entrapta built sitting in the center of it. “Um, Adora?” Catra said, pointing. 

Adora gasped. “This is definitely something we should involve the others in.” She said pulling out her tracker pad. She sent message to Bow ask him to gather the others and meet them here at the Castle, then put it away. 

Catra was a little ways away exploring the rest of the room, and trying hard not to look at the machine. Adora could tell that she wasn’t okay. Quietly she went over and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey.” She said softly. 

Catra turned and gave Adora a sad look and Adora’s heart broke when she saw a hint of tears in Catra’s eyes. She pulled her into a hug. 

“Sorry… It’s just seeing that thing. It reminds me of one of the worst days of my life and one of the worst choices I ever made. I know that I’ve apologized and that Glimmer and I have worked it out but I still hate myself for doing it, if that makes sense.” 

Adora kissed her forehead. “It does.” She didn’t say anything because their wasn’t anything to say that would make the situation any better. She too mourned and lamented her own part in Angella being banished into the portal, and she still had nightmares about it as well. 

Catra sighed in her arms and then pulled back wiping away her tears. She didn’t say anything but moved away from Adora to continue her search of the room. In the far corner covered by dust, was a type of mural similar to those that were in the tunnels beneath Mysticore. 

This one depicted a portal opening up, and She-Ra stepping though. That was nothing new, but the world behind her, there stood a man and a woman in crowns waving goodbye and standing at their side were two kids, a boy and a girl, both blonde and blue eyed, the spitting image of Adora as a child. 

“Um, Adora…” Catra said, taken aback by the photo. The math didn’t make sense… this couldn’t be her girlfriend could it? But make no mistake this was Adora’s family or at least her people, she was sure of it. 

Adora came closer and put her arm around Catra’s waist and studied the painting. “Is that? That can’t be me, can it?” Adora trembled slightly, and Catra put her own arm around her body to steady her. 

“I don’t think so, not unless the portal breached both space and time, but I think that is at least the First Ones, maybe the First Ones’ Royal Family. I guess even without She-Ra you really are a princess.” Catra teased, getting a small smile and an eye roll from Adora. 

Adora shook her head at Catra’s teasing and then shrugged. She reached out her free hand and touched the faces of the King and Queen. “It seems so strange… I wonder what happened to them.” She said, sadly. 

Catra knew well that it was like to think about the family you never had, but unlike herself who had been abandoned as a child, Adora has been stolen. She knew that Adora had to wonder if wherever her family was if they missed her, or thought about her. “I’m sorry.” She pressed a kiss to Adora’s cheek, knowing that seeing this painting didn’t make things easier, only raised more questions. 

“Don’t be… I will find the answers one day, or not…” Adora sighed. “It really doesn't matter. I like the family I have made here, and you, Glimmer and Bow and the others are more than enough.” 

Catra knew that Adora meant that, and for some reason she felt a little better at hearing it. “I love you.” She said, kissing her softly. 

“I love you too.” Adora said, pressing their foreheads together. They stood there for a long moment until Catra moved, gently tugging Adora to sit in her lap on the floor. 

They were in for a long wait as it would be a few hours before Bow and Glimmer and the other members of the Princess Alliance to get there. Entrapta would study the machine and hopefully they could get it working again and have time to decide what to do… if there was a way to safely rescue Angella, maybe even Mara. There was also the possibility that the portal machine would open a different portal to a different dimension, place or time. Adora wondered if just like before would messing with this thing lead to disaster or it this time it would hold the answers to the questions that they all still had left? Only time would tell, Adora guessed as she closed her eyes and cuddled with Catra, intent on a brief nap after a long day of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up next Day 16: Keepsake! 
> 
> Also I know that this story will be continued in some way, whether it’s another prompt in this series or it’s own story I’m not sure yet, so stay turned. I know I left it a bit opened ended so I just wanted to let you that there will be more. :)


	16. Day 16: Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kittens, Mara, Leo and Finn, escape from their beds late on night and wander through the Castle. They end up in the War Room and find themselves captivated by the figures on the table. But not every member of their beloved family has one... what happened to their figures and what do they do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this kittens, they are so sweet but yet mischievous just like their moms! All mistakes are my own and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> This chapter takes place after the events of Day 14: Myth.

Finn, Leo, and Mara had escaped from their room late one night and were wandering around the Castle. Giggling and holding hands they walked around the hallways until they came to a room with a giant wooden door. They had seen their parents and aunts and uncles enter and exit from this room many times but they had never been allowed in there. Ever curious, the three kittens managed to open the door and found their way inside the war room. 

“This room is big!” Leo commented to their siblings, taking in the sight of the murals and the large round table in the center of the room surrounded by all of the chairs. 

Mara giggled at Leo’s wonderful expression, and then their eyes widened as their voice echoed all around the cavernous space. “Hello!” They called out, and grinned as they heard the echo. Soon both themself and Leo were yelling back and forth, trying to out echo each other before Finn jumped in between them shushing their siblings with a frown. 

“Be quiet, someone is going to hear us and then we will all be in trouble.” They said, shaking their finger at Leo and Mara, who quickly came quiet. Mara grabbed their tail and rubbed the soft fir nervously. 

“I don’t want to get into trouble Finn… I don’t like it when Mama or Mom gets mad at us.” 

“Then be quiet and they won’t find us here.” Finn said, but bent down to give their little sibling a hug. Leo gave them a look and then wandered over to the table. They were too small to see what was on the table so they climbed up on a chair and peered over the edge. Then they got really excited. 

“Look! Finn! Mara! Toys!” They squealed loudly and their siblings ran over and climbed up on a chair of their own. Both Finn and Mara grinned at the sight of the little action figures scattered around the table. 

“Mama!” Mara said, pointing to a catlike figure in the corner. 

“She-Ra! That’s Mom!” Finn said grabbing the She-Ra figure that was close to them on the table. 

“Uncle Bow, and Aunt Glimmer…” Leo pointed to those figures, and then looked at the others. “They have Aunt Scorpia, Aunt Frostia, Aunt Perfuma, Aunties Spinneralla and Netossa, Aunt Mermista, Uncle Seahawk, and Aunt Entrapta.” Then they frowned. “Where’s Uncle Hordak and Uncle Dak?” 

Finn noticed that someone else was missing too. “And Auncle DT is missing too.” They rubbed their chin, thinking for a moment as their siblings looked at them for an answer. “Maybe their toys got stolen… remember Evil Horde Prime… maybe he stole them, before Mom destroyed him.” 

“That’s mean… I would be upset if someone stole my toys.” Leo said, thinking of their She-Ra doll that was back in their room. They would be lost if something happened to it. Mara thought about their tiger, the one that looked so much like their mama. The thought of someone trying to take it made them mad, so much so that they let out a little growl. 

“What can we do?” They asked. “Uncles and Auncle must be very sad. We should do something to cheer them all up?” 

The three kittens were quiet for a moment. Then Finn snapped their claws. “I know… we can make them some new toys.” 

Both Leo and Mara grinned. “Yay! Let’s do it!” They all climbed down off the chairs to high five, too excited to notice someone moved into the room. 

“Hey, what are you kittens doing up this late? Does Catra and Adora know you are here?” Speaking of their Auncle, Double Trouble was looking right at them with a frown on their face. Double Trouble was visiting the Castle and the Princess Alliance for a few days before they went back to the Crimson Waste. Huntara and them had created their own kind of kingdom and Double Trouble really liked it there. But they missed their friends and after making up with Catra over what they had said, had grown close to her and Adora and was godparent to the kittens, something they didn’t take lightly. 

“We couldn’t sleep so we decided to explore.” Finn said. “Look at all of the toys, Auncle DT.” 

“Yeah, they are pretty cool. But you three need to be getting back to bed, before your moms find you in here. You know that you have school tomorrow.” Double Trouble said, bending down to their level. 

All three kittens let out groans, but they knew better than to argue. Double Trouble seeing Mara and Leo start to yawn gently picked them up and then offered their hand to Finn. Together they walked down the hall and they put them safely back into bed. 

“Good night my darlings!” Double Trouble said when Finn, Leo and Mara were settled into their beds. They turned out the light and were just about to leave when Mara’s sleepy voice said to them. 

“I’m sorry you lost your toy, Auncle DT.” 

Double Trouble had no idea what they were talking about, but replied gently. “Thank you, Darling. Sweet dreams kitten.” They said. 

Mara just gave them a sleepy grin and closed their eyes and soon was asleep.   
  
  
  


The next afternoon after school, the Kittens got to work. They hid in their room with the door shut and told their moms not to disturb them because they were working on a secret project. 

Shaking their heads at their offsprings actions, Adora and Catra curled up on the couch in their room and sighed. Adora’s feet were in Catra’s lap, and seeing that her wife was tense and stressed, Catra gently started to rub them. 

Adora groaned in pleasure and gave her a grateful look. “Thanks love.” 

“You seem upset? What’s wrong?” 

“Someone broke into the War Room last night… nothing was taken, but the figures were in different places than they were during our planning session yesterday. I’ve spent all day trying to figure out who it was and why and it’s been nothing but a dead end.” 

Catra chuckled. “I know who it was.” 

Adora’s eyes which had been closing, shot open and she glared at her wife. “Who? And why didn’t you say something sooner?” 

Catra leaned over and kissed in her apology before saying, “I didn’t know that’s what you were doing. If I would have known that was your mission this morning I would have saved you the trouble and kidnapped you back here so we could have spent the time that you accidentally wasted doing other things.” And by other things, it was clear to Adora that she meant her. Adora shook her head, but grinned. 

“Dork. But seriously, who?” 

“Our kittens. Double Trouble stopped by before they left to tell me that they caught the kittens running around in there last night. They seemed fascinated by the battle figures.” 

Adora sighed. That made so much sense. “Well that solves that mystery. I should have known. At least they didn’t touch the sword.” After the Final Battle with Horde Prime, Adora had moved the Broken Sword of Protection to the wall in the War Room, with a plaque honoring Mara’s sacrifice, a memorial to all of the She-Ra’s that had gone before. 

“Yes, that could have been bad.” Catra sat up and gently pulled Adora into her arms. “They are just like us at that age, endlessly curious.” 

“They get that from you.” Adora teased. “You were always looking into places you weren’t supposed to.” 

Catra pushed her gently. “Hey! Who got who out of trouble most of the time? ‘Let’s race to the Forge, Catra… It will be fun!’” She protested. They looked at each other for a moment then laughed. 

“Okay so maybe they got that from both of us. Looks like we’ll have our work cut out for us.” Adora said, softly. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Catra said, before leaning over to kiss her. She looked at the closed door. “Looks like our kids are occupied for a while, want to finish what we started last night?” She said, purring seductively. 

Adora rolled her eyes playfully. “You’ve got a one track mind, you know that?” She said even as she allowed Catra to grip the hem of her uniform shirt and slowly pull it off. 

“Not my fault I woke up horny, besides look at you Adora… how can I not want to jump your bones when you look that hot and sexy.” Catra said, flirtatiously, but Adora knew that she meant every word. She blushed, even after so many years together, Catra had a way of making her feel like a teenager again. 

“Kiss me… please?” Adora said, feeling Catra’s hands on her chest. Catra grinned. 

“Of course, Princess. Your wish is my command.” She said, before bending her head down and doing just that.   
  


Finn put the finishing touches on the action figure they were making out of paper and grinned. “Done! I win!” 

Leo and Mara groaned. “Not fair!” Leo protested. Mara just pouted. 

“You always win, Finn.” 

Finn shrugged, thinking that statement over and realizing it was true. They felt a little guilty knowing that Mara did have a hard time sometimes in doing things. “Not my fault, I’m fast, but can I help you with yours Mara?” They asked trying to be a good winner like Mom told them to be. 

Mara nodded. “I can’t get the ears right?” They sighed in frustration. 

Finn quietly came over and helped their sibling to adjust the ears. “There!” They said, giving Mara a high five. 

“Yay! Thanks Finn.” Mara said, giving them a hug. They returned it and a few seconds later, Leo came over to show them their figure. Leo had made a figure of Uncle Dak, and Mara giggled at Leo’s depiction of Uncle Dak’s spiky hair. 

“Wow, that’s awesome!’ Finn said, giving Leo a high five and a hug. They held up their own figure which was Uncle Hordak. They even gave him a little tiny wrench in his hand to match Aunt Entrapta’s. 

Leo took at Mara’s figure, which was tiny Auncle DT with their hand raised to the heavens. “Wow! So cool, Mara. You did a good job.” They told them. 

Mara grinned. “Finn did the ears.” 

“Cool, Finn.” Leo said, then they all put them back on the table and looked them over. 

“So… how do we put them with the others? I don’t think we can sneak out again.” Finn commented after a moment. They knew that Auncle had told their Mama about them sneaking out. Mama hadn’t said anything to them yet, and they wondered if they would be in trouble. 

Mara thought for a second. “Maybe we can just ask Mama or Mom to take us there. Maybe they won’t be upset if we ask first.” 

“That’s a great Idea, Mara!” Leo said, jumping up and down in excitement. “Let’s go ask them.” The three siblings picked up their toys and moved swiftly out of their room and down the hall. They paused though seeing that their parents door was shut, and they could hear some muffled noises from within. 

Finn, Mara and Leo looked at each other, wondering what to do. Mama and Mom always told them to knock first and wait for an answer, but they were just so excited. Leo was about to just open the door, when Finn gently pulled them back and knocked hard. 

“Mama, Mom!” They called out. The noises paused, and new noises like clattering sound from inside as someone run around the room, grabbing stuff from the floor. The siblings looked at each other and then shrugged, sometimes grown-ups were weird. Finally after a few minutes, the door opened and Catra stuck her head out breathing hard. She looked a little disheveled and her hair was wild. The kittens giggled at their Mama’s bed head. 

“Were you sleeping, Mama? I’m sorry to wake you.” Mara said, looking up at their mama. They hated when their naps were interrupted. 

Catra gave her kittens a smile and a look that they didn’t quite understand, before sighing. “It’s okay, my love. What’s going on? What are those?” She bent down to get a closer look at the toys in their hands. Finn noticed that Catra’s shirt was inside out, but didn’t say anything. Again grown-ups were weird. 

“We noticed that Uncle Hordak, Uncle Dak, and Auncle DT didn’t have figures on the table. We thought maybe they got stolen by Horde Prime, and we didn’t want them to be sad. So we made them figures to go with everyone else’s.” Finn said, as they gave the toys to Catra. She stood, and Catra stared for a moment from her kittens to the figures and then back. She felt Adora’s hands wrap around her waist and her wife looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. 

“Hello kids. What’s going on?” Adora said, taking one of the figures to look at it. “Wait is this, Hordak?” 

Finn nodded. “It is Mom.” Then they looked sheepishly at the floor. “We are sorry that we snuck out. We were bored and we just want to see what was in there.” 

Adora’s heart flipped. They were just so cute. “I know baby. It’s okay. Thank you for saying that you are sorry. Just next time ask us. There are a lot of grown-up things in there and we don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Leo, Finn and Mara nodded. Then Catra turned to Adora. “Our beautiful little Kittens’ here noticed that Hordak, Dak and Double Trouble’s figures were missing and thought that Horde Prime stolen them. They didn’t want their Uncles and Auncle to be sad, so they made ones to replace them.” Catra had a hint of tears in her eyes at the meaningful and sweet gesture that their babies had made. 

Adora felt emotional too. She knew that the figures weren’t stolen, they didn’t have them because they usually didn’t go on missions with the rest of the Princess Alliance. But her kittens didn’t know that… they just saw an injustice and felt a need to correct it and she couldn’t be more proud of her offspring. Gently she bent down and pulled them all into a group hug. “That is very sweet of you all, thank you. I’m sure your Uncles and Auncle will be very happy to have their figure back.” 

“Can we go put them with the other’s? Please?” Mara asked, wrapping their arms around Adora’s neck and gesturing for their mother to pick them up. 

Catra and Adora exchanged a look. Catra nodded, and gently handed the figures back to them. Then she took Finn and Leo’s hands. “Sure… let’s go. We got something else to show you in there too. How would you like to see Mom’s first sword?” 

The Kittens’ eyes got wide and their tales flickered with excitement. “Really Mama?” “Wow!” “That’s going to be so cool!” They all said at the same time. Adora and Catra chuckled, and smiled as they left their quarters to head for the War room.   
  


Needless to say Hordak, Dak and Double Trouble were all pleased and touched by their gift, and their figures remained with the others permanently on the table, unintentionally signifying just how much forgiveness and healing had forever changed Etheria. 

After showing the kittens the Broken Sword of Protection which they then promised never to touch, and explained the history of She-Ra, Princess of Power and those that came before. Adora and Catra treated their sweet and loving children to ice cream, and then after they eventually crashed from the sugar high, tucked them into bed, once again telling them how proud they were of them. Later than night when they were alone in their room, Catra gently held Adora in her arms. 

“We got some sweet kids, you know that?” She whispered softly. 

She could feel Adora smile. “They get that from you.” Adora replied. 

Catra scoffed indignantly. “Hey, I am not sweet. I’m ferocious, remember?” She said, with a growl. 

Adora just giggled. “Yeah, just keep telling yourself that… charmer.” She teased before rolling over to kiss her wife soundly on the lips, knowing the truth. 

Catra laughed and kissed her back. They were quiet for a moment. The Catra spoke. “Hey, Adora?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“We make good moms.” 

Adora nodded her head. “Yes we do. I didn’t think I would at least, after the example we had growing up, but you know it’s much easier and yet harder than I thought. But when our kids do things like this, it shows me that maybe we haven’t screwed them up too badly yet.” 

“I agree. They are just so cute. I can’t wait to see what they grow up to be.” Catra replied. More silence and Catra thought that Adora had fallen asleep. Resigned that the conversation was over, Catra closed her eyes to sleep. She opened them again, when Adora asked. 

“Have you thought about having any more?” 

Catra sat up and turned on the light to look at her. “Are you serious?” 

Adora sat up too. “Yes, very.” 

Catra swallowed, feeling both very nervous but very excited. Truth was she had thought about it, but three was a lot as it was. She wasn’t sure how Adora felt about having more. She wouldn’t mind, but she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be pregnant again. Finally she answered. “I wouldn’t mind having more, but I don’t know if I would want to be pregnant again. It was hard the first time.” 

Adora gently rubbed her back remembering just how sick Catra had been, and yes it had been hard for her. She also remembered the moment where they had both thought that they were going to lose Mara and how heartbreaking that would have been. But the idea of more kids intrigued her. 

“Maybe I could do it this time?” She answered softly. 

Catra looked at her, something akin to hope and excitement in her eyes. “Are you sure? What about She-Ra? We don’t know how the magic works, or how transforming could affect the baby or babies?” 

Adora reached over and gently took her hand. “I know. But things are different than they were when we got pregnant with the kittens. I don’t have to transform nearly as often, and we have a better support system now. Brightmoon, it’s army and the Princess Alliance have trained, and are more than able to handle anything that could come at us. Besides, it's just nine months… not forever.” She paused. “But I can ask Light Hope or Razz? Maybe they know more about it.” 

Catra nodded. “Please… I would love to have more babies with you Adora, but I don’t want anything to hurt you, our babies or this Kingdom.” She kissed her softly. “So I guess the answer is yes… I would love to have more children with you.” She said with a grin. 

Adora grinned too. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Catra replied. Then she squawked as Adora pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her hips, a gleam of excitement and arousal in her eyes. 

“I know we have things to do first, but it has been a while… want to practice making babies with me, Catra?” 

Catra giggled at her dork of wife. “You are such a dork Adora.” She said, as she shook her head in delight and moved to pull Adora closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 17: Unity! 
> 
> Also Day 6: Secrets Aka the Magicat AU is it’s own story now! You can find the first chapter here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294843/chapters/61328584 and It’s titled the Tale of C’yra of D’riluth III. I changed a few things from it’s original posting and added a prologue so go check that out if you liked that chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


	17. Day 17: Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etheria gathers to honor Mara and the Rebel Squadron Grayskull and how they helped saved the planet from destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Day 7 and Day 12. You might want to read those before you read this chapter for this to make the most sense. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Adora stood behind the stage as she waited for the ceremony to begin. Glimmer and Bow were finishing with the final prep a few feet away and Adora watched them silently. Bow was carrying Princess Gabrielle in his arms and they looked like a happy little family. She felt an arm curl around her waist and she smiled as she both heard and felt a familiar purr. She turned slightly to face her wife who grinned at her lovingly. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra said, giving her a quick kiss. Adora sighed and rested her head against Catra’s for a moment and then pulled back to admire Catra’s outfit. She looked so beautiful in her suit and tie, and of course Adora couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Catra’s baby bump. Only a few more weeks left to go and their litter would be here. 

“Hello, my love.” Adora finally answered. “You doing okay?” Catra hadn’t been getting much sleep lately and she had been trying to take a nap when Adora had left her to get ready. 

Catra yawned and rubbed her belly. “I managed to sleep a little but your children are being feisty.” She playfully grumbled. 

Adora grinned. “My children… I believe you are the feisty one in this relationship.” She teased. Catra stuck her tongue out at her then sighed. 

“You ready?” Her voice was soft and gentle. 

Adora nodded slowly. “I’m happy that we are finally able to do this, but I’m sad too.” 

“Understandable.” Catra rubbed Adora’s back. “I know how much Mara meant to you.” The feline had met Mara once upon a time, using the simulation or memories or whatever it was that appeared in the Crystal Castle. Adora had been training and Catra had been wandering around and low and behold her hologram had appeared. They had talked for a while and Catra found herself enjoying the other woman’s presence. 

There was just something about her that Catra recognized as part of Adora and that put her at ease. But after that experience and listening to the people around Bright Moon, the Fright Zone and the Crimson Waste talk about Mara and her history she realized just how distorted her memory had become. It pained her to think of the sacrifices that this brilliant woman had made for Etheria only to be rewarded as being branded the “crazy one”. So Adora and her had come up with a plan to change that and to make things right and brought it to the Princess Alliance, who unanimously passed a proposal to build a commemorative statue to honor Mara and everyone who had once been a part of Rebel Squadron Grayskull. 

It had taken a few years to settle on a design and for the Statue to be made but finally they were ready to unveil it and present it to the people. Privately when discussing names, they had both agreed that they would name one of their kittens after Mara, sure that one of them would be a girl. 

“It’s about time she gets the honor she deserves.” Adora said softly, before placing a kiss on Catra’s cheek and turned to Bow and Glimmer. “Are we almost ready?” 

The Queen nodded. “Yes, just waiting on the last few guests to trickle inside. We still have a few more minutes.” She peeked behind the curtain to look out into the crowd of people. They were all chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Glimmer moved back and replaced the curtain. 

“Everyone seems excited.” She commented. 

“Good, they should be. We know how much the people of Etheria love celebrations.” Bow said, softly as he gently rocked his sleeping daughter. 

Catra smirked at him, unable to resist an opportunity to tease her friend the way that he always did to her. “You know Bow… you look super cute right now holding your baby in your arms.” 

He smirked back at her and shook his head. “Haha… very funny.” Then he held out the baby to her. “Can you take her for a moment? I need to use the restroom before we start.” 

After a brief second of hesitation, Catra nodded and gently took the baby from him. Bow smiled at her, and then kissed Glimmer’s cheek and disappeared around the corner. Catra rocked the baby gently, feeling a purr rumble up in her chest. The baby made a soft noise in her sleep, and her wings moved for a second before she settled down. Catra couldn’t help but grin when she saw the happy look on the sleeping baby’s face. 

“Look Adora.” Catra whispered. “She’s smiling.” 

Adora smiled back at both her wife and the child and gently wrapped her arm around Catra. “I see. She likes her Auntie Catra.” Adora kissed her softly. “Oh I can’t wait to see you with our kittens.” 

They both grinned at each other. Beside them Glimmer rolled her eyes. “All right love birds… give me back my baby and lets go get this party started.” She held out her arms for her daughter and Catra quickly passed over the baby. 

Then she looked over at Adora just in time to hear her whisper. “For the Honor of Grayskull!” And in a flash of light, She-Ra stood in Adora’s place. 

Catra smirked feeling a familiar flash of heat go through her body at the sight of her wife’s other form. She never would get tired of looking at her like that. All of those muscles. Whew! 

The moment was broken when She-Ra turned to look at her, and gulped at the look Catra was giving her and almost tripped over her feet. Catra chuckled, even though she was big and strong as She-Ra, she was still her Adora. 

“I love you Adora.” Catra said, moving forward to hold back the curtain so her wife could pass. “You got this.” 

“I love you too.” She-Ra said, before moving out onto the stage. The crowd quieted. 

“Welcome, everyone!” She-Ra said, her voice echoing around the space. “Thank you for coming to this memorial to honor the memory of Mara, a She-Ra of old, and the rest of Rebel Squadron Grayskull. Without their efforts, Etheria would have succumbed to Horde Prime’s Forces long ago. We owe them our lives.” She turned and watched as Bow carried Gabrielle, and Catra and finally Glimmer came out onto the stage. She nodded at the Queen and Glimmer stood forward. 

“Without their sacrifice, we would not be standing here today. Mara bought us time both by refusing to allow herself to become a weapon that would have caused Etheria’s destruction and by using her skills to pull us into the Despandos and cloaking us from Horde Prime’s technology. Mara was branded as “crazy” during her lifetime and after, but now we know the truth. It is time to make up for that mistake and to celebrate her life and the other lives of our fellow Etherians. A statue isn’t enough to make up for what happened and for the sacrifice they made, but maybe it be a testament to the generations to come of the heroes who came before.” 

The crowd cheered, and at the count of three, She-Ra pulled on the rope to drop the cloth that had been covering the statue, and the crowd noise grew louder as the statue was revealed. It showed Mara standing tall, dressed as She-Ra the Sword of Protection held high, while the rest of the Squadron stood behind her weapons at the ready. It had taken them years as well to find enough information about the rest of the group to be able to depict them accurately. All of their names were on a plaque at the base of the statue. 

After the unveiling, Glimmer dismissed the crowd to enjoy the feast and to look at the statue. This was just the first of many parties and celebrations planned. The rest would be focused on the Battle for the Heart as they were calling it, and Glimmer was excited. She joined Bow and hand in hand they moved into the crowd, leaving Catra and She-Ra alone on the stage. 

Adora changed back from being She-Ra and pulled Catra into a hug. “Love you.” 

Catra smirked. “Love you too.” They kissed softly, and Adora sighed happily. 

“Thank you for suggesting this. This was a good idea.” 

“Most of my ideas are.” Catra teased. Adora just rolled her eyes. 

“Dork.” 

“But I’m your Dork.” Catra said, taking her hand as they too moved to walk towards the crowd. 

Adora just smiled. She thought about the best piece of advice Mara ever gave her. “You are worth more than what you can give to other people.” Truer words had never been spoken. It was still hard sometimes, learning to be a little selfish and how to self care and when to say no, but it was worth it to be able to live her life with Catra. She deserved to be happy and more important that’s what she wanted more than anything in this world. 

Adora didn’t know if Mara or Angella were still alive in the place between worlds but she hoped that they both were at peace. “Thank you.” She whispered softly. For a second she could have sworn that she heard Mara laugh, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Next up: Day 18: Fashion!


	18. Day 18: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora’s red jacket goes missing and Adora searches everywhere trying to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading! :)

It took another few weeks, but the day finally came. Adora woke up to get ready for the long day of meetings ahead of her. She gently detached herself from Catra’s embrace and moved into their bathroom, to brush her teeth and to shower. When she came back to get dressed, she gathered her clothes: Her pants, white undershirt and her boots. But when she looked for her signature red jacket it was nowhere to be found. 

Sighing, she looked around the room. Their room wasn’t messy by any means, but there was a trail of clothes that led from the door to the bed. Adora felt her face flush, remembering just how those clothes had got there. Her eyes flitted back to Catra’s sleeping form… her naked sleeping form and she grinned happily. 

The new physical aspect of their relationship had taken some getting used to as neither one of them really knew what they were doing, but after some awkward talks with Spinnerella and Netossa and some long talks just between the two of them, things were…. well… amazing. 

Unable to resist, Adora ran her fingers down Catra’s back, petting her soft fur and then placed a kiss on her cheek. Then she told herself to focus and got up to search for her jacket. Ten minutes later, everything was picked up and either put away or put away in the laundry pile and still her jacket was nowhere to be found. 

The communication pad began to ring and Adora quickly moved over to answer it before it could wake up Catra. Sneaking into the bathroom she answered it. 

It was Glimmer. “Hey, I didn’t want to barge in like last time without giving you some warning first. Remember we have meetings in 20 minutes.” 

Adora sighed, feeling her face flush at the accidental awkward encounter Glimmer had caused the last time. “I know… I’m almost ready. But I can’t find my jacket.” 

“You had it on yesterday, so it should be in your room right?” Glimmer asked. 

“I did, but I can’t find it.” 

“Well, you have some time to look for it, but if you can’t find it you might have to wear something else. You can not be late for this meeting.” 

“I know, I won’t. I’ll look really quickly, maybe Catra knows where it went.” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to know.” She teased. “See you soon.” She hung up and Adora sighed. Where the heck was her jacket? 

She moved back out into their bedroom and smiled when she saw that Catra was awake and sitting up in bed. “Morning.” Adora said, distracted by the view in front of her. 

Catra saw her looking and smiled. “Morning, Adora.” She said, grinning. Then she stretched and she could have swore she heard Adora whimper. 

Adora coughed, trying to remember that she had places to be in a few minutes and she couldn’t get distracted by Catra’s beautiful body. As much as she wanted to jump back into bed and spend the morning with her love, she couldn’t be late for this meeting. So quickly she moved over and gave Catra a quick kiss and then pulled the blanket over her, so she wouldn’t be distracted anymore. 

“Have you seen my jacket?” Adora asked. “I’ve looked everywhere but I can’t seem to find it.” 

Catra’s tale curled around her wrist as Catra pulled her in for another kiss. “What do you need it for?” 

“I have that meeting with Glimmer, remember?” Adora said, quickly losing her resolve. 

“Nope.” Catra said, gently pushing her down and straddling her waist. Adora gulped feeling all of the blood in her body rush south, as a wave of heat moved down her spine. 

“Ugh…” Adora groaned. “Come on, Catra… I promised. I can’t be late and I need help finding my jacket.” She said, weakly, not really wanting Catra to move but knowing that she must. 

Catra sighed, and then kissed her once more and rolled off of her. “Fine, I’ll help you find your jacket, but you owe me. Tell Sparkles and Arrow Boy that we are eating alone for dinner tonight.” She got off the bed and pulled on a shirt that had been on the floor and began to search. 

Adora grinned at her girlfriend. “Deal.” She said. “I looked on the floor, and in the bathroom. I swear you took it off here in the bedroom, but it might be out in the hallway you think?” 

Catra laughed. “Nope.” And she pointed towards the ceiling where the jacket was hanging off a low hanging lamp. 

Adora blushed. “Oops.” She quickly changed into She-Ra to get it down and then changed back. She put it on, and turned to go, but then frowned when she realized it fit differently than before. She took it off and looked at it. There was a large tear in the sleeve near the elbow. 

“Oh no! I can’t wear it like this.” She said, feeling a bit panicked. 

“So don’t… you have that grey jacket that we found in that closet. Wear that.” 

“But…” Adora didn’t know how to describe it. It wasn’t about the jacket, it was about the fact that it was the one thing that she had left from the Horde and it had become a comfort for her. The idea of not being able to wear it anymore was scary. 

Catra must have seen something in her face, because the feline came over and gently wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” She said softly, and Adora realized that she was holding her breath. She took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She did that a few more times until she felt a little better and she wasn’t panicking anymore. 

Catra gently rubbed her back. “Talk to me Adora, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s one of the few things I have left from the Horde… I know it’s stupid, but it reminds me of my childhood, and the connection I have with you. That even through everything we were connected. I just…” Her voice trailed away, feeling like she wasn’t making sense. 

“I know, love.” Catra said softly. “I get it. We can try and find you a new jacket. But how about you wear mine for now.” 

“But you don’t have a red Force Captain Jacket?” Adora said, confused. 

“I know, but I do have a jacket from the Crimson Wastes… I stole it from Tongue Lashor. You can wear that today if you want, I know it’s not the same but…” 

Adora smiled and placed a kiss on Catra’s lips. “It’s not, but it will work. Thank you, Catra.” 

Catra blushed and gently moved away, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the praise. It was getting easier to accept it but it was still hard to hear sometimes. She quickly moved to their closet and grabbed the black sleeveless jacket and held it out to Adora. 

Adora put it on, and sighed. It smelled like Catra and she grinned. Although it wasn’t quite her style it was good enough. Then a thought hit her. 

“Does this mean we are engaged?” She asked, meaning it as a tease, but when Catra didn’t laugh, Adora’s eyebrows rose. 

“If you want to be… you know you are the only woman for me Adora.” Catra went to say more but the communicator started ringing and she knew time was short. “But we can talk about this later, have a good meeting.” She kissed Adora and then before Adora could say a word she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Adora standing in the middle of the room just staring at the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 19: Hop!


	19. Day 19: Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora spend some time with the kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after Day 16: Keepsake. You might want to read that chapter first for this one to make the most sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading!

Adora sat on a blanket in the grass underneath a tree in the garden, a mapmaking book abandoned on her lap. Her attention was focused instead on her wife and kittens as Catra was playing a game of hide and seek with them. Catra was it, and was counting while Mara, Finn and Leo quietly ran around the courtyard trying to find the best hiding spots. 

Finn found a spot behind a statue of one of Glimmer’s ancestors, while Leo was hiding in the bushes. Mara looked everywhere and Adora could tell that her youngest was looking a little frantic. Quietly she waved them over and gently picked Mara up. “Need help?” She asked softly. Mara nodded. 

Adora looked around, and then smiled as she quickly turned into She-Ra and placed Mara safely in the tree. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here to get you down.” She said. Mara giggled. 

“Thanks Mommy.” They said, and gave her a quick hug. Adora smiled and quickly transformed back and sat back down in her spot. 

“100!” Catra yelled, raising her head from the wall and looking around her. She smiled at Adora and winked at her. “Ready or not, here I come!” 

Immediately she heard giggling come from the bushes, and she smiled. Leo couldn’t keep a secret to save their life. But she ignored them for a moment, not wanting to catch them too early. She paused and sniffed the air trying to see if she could figure out where her other two kids were, but the wind was in the wrong direction and she shrugged, knowing that she would have to do this a different way. 

So she turned her sights back on the bushes. “I wonder if anyone is over here.” More giggling, and Catra grinned as she pulled back the branches to reveal Leo’s little face, covered in a bit of dirt and leaves. 

“There’s my Leo.” Catra said, brushing their face off with her fingers and helping them out of the bushes. 

“Mama!” Leo said, hugging her. “You found me!” 

Behind her she heard scoffing, and turned to see Finn hop out from behind the statue. “Leo, you aren’t supposed to want Mama to find you. It’s supposed to be a secret.” The eldest child said, crossing their arms over their chest, blonde hair falling into their eyes. 

“Oh.” Leo said, looking confused. They frowned a little. “But I like it when Mama is it and she finds me… she gives me hugs.” Then their eyes narrowed at their sibling. “You just punch my shoulder, and do that dorky dance.” 

“Hey, my victory dance is not dorky… it means I win!” Finn said, doing that exact dance to prove their point. 

“Okay you two… this is just a game. The point is to have fun and not to be mean.” Catra said, for stalling the argument she could feel brewing between the two of them. “Besides, if anyone is winning, it’s me. I found the two of you… now I just have to find Mara.” 

Catra looked around trying to figure out where her youngest was hiding. Then she looked at Adora again and her wife had a look on her face that made Catra’s eyes narrow a little. Adora had her “I’m not guilty” expression on her face, and Catra knew something was up. Still carrying Leo and with Finn following behind, the feline moved to confront her wife. 

“Hey, Adora.” Catra said, putting a bit of sexy flirting into her voice that she knew the taller woman was powerless to resist. 

Adora just gulped. “Hey baby, having fun?” She said, reaching for her water bottle to take a drink. 

“Always. We just have Mara to find. Have you seen them?” 

“Nope, I wasn’t paying much attention. I was reading.” Adora said, picking up her book from her lap and holding it in her hand. She tried to act like she had been reading it the whole time, which would have worked if it hadn’t been upside down. 

Catra smiled, a sly smile that she knew Adora loved. “Oh you have have you?” She reached out and gently took it from Adora’s hand, and marked the page with a leaf and set it aside. Adora looked up at her, blue eyes shining with love and happiness. “Where’s Mara, Adora?” 

“Yeah, Mom! Where’s Mara?” Leo echoed, putting a tiny baby growl on the end of their words and Adora’s heart melted, her baby was so cute when they tried to imitated their mama. 

“I don’t…” Giggling could be heard coming from above them as Mara could no longer be silent. 

Catra’s eyes shifted to the branches above her head, and they widened as they took in the sight of her baby just chilling up there. “Adora! You put our baby in a tree!” She said, feeling a moment of irrational panic. A flash of a half remembered memory involving her trying to climb a tree to get away from Shadow Weaver and falling, landing wrong and knocking the wind out of her. For a second she had thought that she was going to die, and then when Shadow Weaver’s angry face appeared above her made her wish for a second that she was, knowing that that face meant bad things were going to happen. 

Adora, seeing that Catra was close to having a panic attack quickly stood up and gently took Catra’s hand. “I did, but they are fine. I made sure they were safe and secure.” She kissed her softly. “Mara’s fine, and you are safe, my love.” She whispered quietly, gently bringing her back to the present. 

Catra took a breath, trying to calm herself down. Of course Mara would want to hide in the tree. Mara was a lot like her in that way, they shared her love of heights, even if they weren’t quite old enough or strong enough to climb on things without help. “Can you get them down please?” She asked Adora softly. “I believe it’s Leo’s turn to be it.” Catra sent Leo down on the ground. 

Leo clapped their hands excitedly to be It, while Finn just shook their head at their sibling and together they moved back towards the spot that everyone had decided was base. 

Adora quickly transformed and got Mara out of the tree and then shifted back. She gently put Mara in Catra’s arms. Catra gave her baby a hug. Mara hugged her back. “That was fun Mama. I like trees, and being that high. I can see all kinds of things.” 

Catra smiled. “Right, it’s pretty fun. When you are a little bigger, I will teach you how to climb on your own, but for now please promise me Mara, that you won’t try to do it yourself without Mom or me present?” 

“I promise, Mama.” Mara said, picking up that Catra was uneasy. They placed a tiny baby kiss on Catra’s cheek, then motioned that they wanted down. Catra put them down. 

Then she turned to face the other kittens. “One more round and then we’ll head in for dinner alright. Leo’s it. I’m going to sit with Mom for a minute so you just need to seek for Finn and Mara, okay Leo?” 

Leo nodded. Then they pressed their face against the wall and began to count. The other two kittens scattered, both choosing to hide some place along the ground, much to Catra’s happiness. 

Adora gently wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and pulled her closer so that the Feline was sitting in between her legs and leaned back against her chest. She pressed a kiss to the top of Catra’s head and felt the other woman sigh. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you. I promise Mara really was okay.” Adora said, quietly. 

“I know… I know that you would never willing put our children in danger. I just had a brief flashback from….” She shook her head, knowing that Adora already knew. 

“I know.” Adora kissed her head again, and she smiled as Catra snuggled up more against her, purring softly. “It’s over… you never have to deal with her or that ever again.” 

“Good riddance.” Catra said, echoing what she had said about Prime all those years ago. They watched silent as Leo looked for their slblings. Their little nose was lifted to the sky and they were trying to smell for a clue. 

“All of our kids are so cute. So much like you, it’s just adorable.” Adora said, softly. 

Catra grumbled for a second, but she didn’t argue. “I just want them to be kids Adora… I don’t want to punish them for just doing what kids do. I never want to be that kind of mom or parent figure.” 

Adora’s fingers rubbed Catra’s belly soothingly. “I know.. and you aren’t. Trust me… you are such a good mom Catra. Our babies are lucky to have you.” 

Catra sighed, and then turned slightly to place a kiss on Adora’s lips, and then nuzzled her nose against her wife’s before pulling back. They both smiled as shrieks of childish laughter and delight reached them as the game of hide and seek turned into an impromptu game of tag as the kittens began to chase each other around the garden. 

“Speaking of babies…” Catra said, her eyes sparkling with joy, the earlier gloom forgotten as she couldn’t help but smile proudly. “How are you feeling? Still tired?” 

Adora’s grin matched hers and her free hand drifted to her own belly. It would be a few more weeks before there would be a bump, but the motion was comforting just the same. “ A little, but being out here with you and the kids is relaxing. I can’t believe we are going to have another one soon.” 

“Should we tell them?” Catra asked, looking over at their babies. 

Adora shook her head. “Not yet… let’s wait a few more weeks, make sure everything is okay first.” 

Catra frowned, giving Adora a worried look. “Is it not?” 

Adora shrugged but was quick to reassure. “No, I’m sure it is fine, but you heard what the healer said, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Apparently I’m the first First One to give birth in more than a century. They don’t really have the records or data to know what to expect. Light Hope’s files were very limited.” 

“Well, everything is going to be fine. You are going to be fine, and so is our baby.” Catra said, firmly, and believing it wholeheartedly. It was her steadfast belief and stubbornness that Adora loved so much. She pulled Catra in for a kiss, saying everything that she couldn’t quite find the words to say out loud. 

Giggling super close by their ears broke them apart, and they raised their heads to see their kittens looking at them. Mara was the one who was giggling. Leo looked bored and Finn… Finn just rolled their eyes. “Gross.” Their oldest said. 

Catra scoffed. “Gross? Your parents aren’t gross. We are great.” She untangled herself from Adora’s embrace and gently grabbed Finn and pulled them close and started tickling them. Finn tried to not laugh but then tickled their sides and started making funny faces and Finn couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Okay, Okay… you are great.” Finn admitted, giving their mom a grin. “I’m just teasing.” 

“I know, love.” Catra pulled them in for a hug and then let them go. “Me too.” Finn started to purr a little and Catra gave them a kiss on their forehead before pulling away and grabbing Leo and Mara’s hands. “All right, munchkins… how about some food?” 

“Dinner!” Leo screamed, and Catra smiled. She turned to face Adora who was gathering up their things. 

“You coming?” She asked her wife. She felt her whole body heat and she blushed at the split second look of heat Adora gave her at her untended double entendre. Then just as quick Adora's expression changed and she looked as innocent as their kittens. She was just so cute and sexy and Catra loved her so much. 

“Right behind you love.” Adora said. Catra just shook her head at her dorky wife and led the kittens inside as Adora followed, leaving the cool fall evening behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Up Next: Day 20: Choose Your Weapon!


	20. Day 20: Choose Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Catra have a talk about what happened to her on Prime’s ship, and why Catra hates baths. 
> 
> See chapter notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Catradora light chapter, but I really enjoyed writing Glimmer and Catra bonding. They do have a conversation about what happened to Catra both in the Horde and on Prime’s Ship, so I’m putting a content warning on this for Trauma, and child neglect/abuse. Please feel free to skip this chapter if you need too. All mistakes are my own.

“Catra!” Glimmer’s voice held a hint of exasperation. “Come on, now…. it’s just a bath.” It was late, she was tired and they both had big meetings ahead of them in the morning. She wasn’t in the mood to have this fight with the Feline. Adora and Bow were away dealing with a crisis in Thaymor and so Catra was expected to take Adora’s place by her side in dealing with their latest alien visitor. 

Normally she would just let the Feline go without washing up, but the dumb cat had been outside helping the Brightmoon Guards deal with a mudslide. Not just any mud, but the wet stinky kind that caked like clay on everything it touched. It was too big a job for Catra’s normal self grooming to handle. So wanting everything to go smoothly and wanting everyone, Catra included, to be presentable, she had suggested that Catra bathe before tomorrow. 

Instead of agreeing or even grumbling Catra had hissed in her direction, and took off running, leaving Glimmer with no choice but to follow. 

“Catra!” Glimmer called out. The sound of a door slamming down the hallway alerted her and with a sly grin she used her magic to transport herself into the room. The room was dark and mostly empty and for a second Glimmer wondered if she had been tricked, but then she spotted Catra’s eyes glowing up in the exposed rafters in the corner of the room. She smiled. 

Summoning a mage light, she illuminated the room and spotted Catra furiously trying to lick the mud off. It wasn’t working. 

“Come on, Catra… you and I both know that it isn’t going to work. Only soap and water will get you clean and mud free now.” 

Catra growled. “Ugh, that’s what I get for helping people.” She grumbled. “That hillside should have been planted years ago.” 

Glimmer was about to react to her temper flaring. Words formed on the tip of her tongue. _“Well if you hadn't attacked us, maybe we could have focused the little things like that.”_ Is what she wanted to say but she bit them back at the last second, knowing it was a low blow. Suddenly she could hear her mother’s voice in her head, something that she had said once after a disastrous meeting. 

_“Words can be weapons, Glimmer. They used to hurt, to break or to tear down. But also they can be used to heal, to lift up, to love and to inspire. It’s all in how you choose them. Sometimes the key to stopping any war or fight is choosing the right thing to say before they start. Think about what you say and how it will make other people react before you speak. Just like you choose your weapons wisely going into a battle, I hope that you learn to choose your words wisely too in any and every situation.”_

Glimmer bit her lip and looked at the other woman for a second. Catra’s body language screamed pain and fear, and were those tears? Glimmer didn’t quite understand why the mention of a bath would put the feline in such agony. She knew that Catra was a little afraid of the water, but surely it wasn’t that big of a deal, right? Then she saw that Catra was rubbing the back of her neck, almost compulsory, as if she didn’t know that she was doing it. Glimmer frowned, realizing that there was something deeper going on here. 

She moved a little closer. “Catra?” She whispered softly. “Talk to me, what’s going on?” 

Catra sighed, and after a long moment in which Glimmer was sure that she wasn’t going to answer or move, she finally turned to look at her. Her eyes were watery and red with tears. “I can’t… Please don’t make me.” Her voice was pleading and child-like in a way that Glimmer had never heard from her before. 

“Okay, I won’t. But can you please tell me why?” Glimmer teleported to the beam and sat down next to her. After a brief second of hesitation, she pulled Catra into her arms, ignoring both the mud and the smell. 

Catra took a shuddering breath. “I… I don’t know if I can.” She answered honestly. “I’ve never told Adora what happened.” Glimmer’s eyebrows rose. She was sure that they talked about everything now that they had finally learned how to communicate with each other. 

“Spinnerella is the only one who knows some of it, but it was too hard to talk to even her.” 

Then it finally clicked for Glimmer. Catra was talking about being chipped. Something had happened on Prime’s ship that had scared her to death. Glimmer’s heart broke. She knew that they had never talked about what happened after Catra had sent her towards Adora’s ship in the teleporter. She knew it had to be bad since she was in super bad shape when Adora rescued her later, but she had been so busy dealing with everything else she had never thought to ask. 

“Okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too. But I think I owe you an apology for chasing you around the Castle. You are a grown woman, not a child and I shouldn’t have done that. Also, I realized just now that I never really said thank you for rescuing me from Prime’s ship. I’m sorry.” She felt Catra flinch at the mention of Prime’s name and winced. 

“It’s fine.” Catra shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “You’re welcome.” 

“No, it’s not fine. You put yourself in great danger for me and I’ll never be able to repay you.” 

“I didn’t do it for you Sparkles.” Catra said, but Glimmer caught the barest hint of a smile on her face. 

“I know, you did it for Adora, but still I thank you.” 

Catra sighed. They sat in silence for a long time and Glimmer was starting to fall asleep, when Catra spoke. Her words were soft and barely audible. Glimmer had to listen really hard to hear her. 

“I don’t like water. I think it’s a Cat thing, but the trainers in the Horde nursery really didn’t understand that. They would force me to bathe by practically throwing me in the water and holding me down so they could scrub me. I learned not to scream knowing that by yelling I would just make it worse. I hated it. When I was older, Adora would help me get clean by giving me a washcloth and a bucket when my tongue wasn’t enough, or I could tolerate a shower a little better if I really had too. She used to stand outside the stall and tell me stories to distract me. Then she would help me brush my fur. It was nice, and it was tolerable to deal with the water if I got to have Adora’s attention afterwards. Unhealthy I know.”Glimmer resisted the urge to nod, knowing that her comments wouldn’t add anything to the situation. 

Catra continued after a moment. “But on Prime’s ship… I remember them capturing me, hitting me, knocking me out and picking me up. They carried me to the throne room. Prime was there… I thought he was just going to kill me.” She scoffed bitterly. “Instead he forced his goons to put me into the pool, and they held me down while he electrocuted me, and put his chip on my neck.” She shivered and Glimmer wrapped an arm around her shoulder, careful not to touch her neck. 

“I can still see the green water closing in above my head, and the panic… I…” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Glimmer held her tightly, allowing her to cry on her shoulder as Catra finally let it all out. 

“I can’t…. I can’t do it… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Catra.” Glimmer said. “No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do ever again.” Glimmer felt angry, angry at the Horde, at Prime, at the people who were supposed to be looking out for Catra and failed. But most she was mad at herself, for not remembering all of the shit that Catra had been through. They all still had a lot of healing to do, it seemed. 

They sat in silence for a long while, until Catra finally raised her head, sniffling. “Sorry for getting snot on your shoulder.” She said. 

Glimmer let out a laugh. “No problem. You okay?” 

Catra shook her head. “Not really, but thanks for listening.” She scratched at the side of her face, then sighed. “There is no getting out of a bath this time, is there? This is itchy AF.” 

“I’m sure I can rustle up a bucket somewhere, and I… can help you with your fur if you would be comfortable with that.” Glimmer blushed much to her annoyance. 

Catra grinned and Glimmer waited for Catra to say something snarky, but instead she was surprised when the feline hugged her instead. “Thank you, Glimmer. I would appreciate your help.” Catra said sincerely. Glimmer returned the hug and smiled, recognizing that their friendship was growing and both of them were too. 

“Do you want to walk or teleport?” Glimmer asked, pulling away to take her hand. 

Catra groaned. “As much as I hate to say it, Teleport… this is disgusting.” 

Glimmer nodded, and giving Catra time to adjust counted down to three and then they disappeared in a shower of sparkles towards Catra and Adora’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up next: Day 21: Community!


	21. Day 21: Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra asks Spinnerella for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Catra talking to to others about her feelings. I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! :)

A knock on the door, made Spinnerella look up from her book. Netossa was out in the market, and she was in their Brightmoon Quarters alone. Giving the door a curious look, she stood up slowly, grabbed her crutches and moved towards the door. 

“Yes?” She said, peeking her head around to see Catra standing there. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “Hello, Catra.” 

Catra shifted nervously. “Um, Hi. Sorry to bother you, but can I talk to you for a moment?” 

Spinnerella nodded and opened the door a little wider and motioned for the Feline to come in. She waited until Catra was inside and then closed the door behind her. The older woman hobbled her way back to the couch and sat back down, setting her crutches back on the floor. 

“How’s the leg?” Catra asked, with surprising concern in her eyes. 

“Healing, but to be honest it’s driving me crazy. It itches so bad, and I can’t scratch it because of the cast.” Spinny answered. 

“Oh… I’ve never broken anything that I know of so I wasn’t sure what happened. Perks of being a cat I guess.” Catra said, not looking at her. Spinny’s heart went out to her, it was obvious she was trying to reach out but didn’t know how or what to do. “Um, how is Nets dealing with it?” 

Spinny hid her smile at the thought of what her wife would think of being called Nets. “Um, it was kind of rough at first. She wouldn’t even look at me, and was worried that I was mad at her. But then I told her that she saved me, and that broken bones heal. I hate what Prime was making me do, but I was powerless to stop it. A broken ankle was a price I would gladly play to get out under his influence.” 

“Yeah, I get it.” Catra said, rubbing at the back of her neck. Spinny saw the scar, it’s jagged and rough ugly edges, and she wondered if it still hurt. Her’s did. She had nightmares from it sometimes, dreams of killing her wife and her friends while Prime laughed in her head. She shivered. Her eyes met Catra’s for the first time since the feline had walked into the room, and she saw the same pain in them that she knew was in hers, the same haunted look. 

Catra took a breath, and wrapped her arms around her chest, in a self soothing gesture, her tail wrapped around her thigh. “I can’t sleep. Adora’s worried, but I don’t know what to tell her or how to explain. She’s got her own stuff that she’s dealing with and I don’t want to put too much pressure on her, you know, with my baggage. But I can feel her pulling away, or maybe I am… but it scares me. We’ve come so far… I can’t lose her again.” 

There was a hint of tears in Catra’s blue and gold eyes and Spinny couldn’t help but want to hug her. She patted the chair beside her. “Hey come here.” She said softly, not wanting to scare Catra away. Catra hesitated but after a second moved closer and sat down next to the other woman. 

“Can I hug you?” Spinnerella asked softly. Catra nodded and Spinny pulled the smaller woman into her arms and hugged her tightly. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” She whispered gently into her ear. 

She felt Catra sigh, and she pulled back to look at her. “The best advice I can give you Sweetie, is to just talk to her. This isn’t something that can’t be fix without communication. I’m guessing Adora is feeling like you are and just doesn’t know what to do about it. Talk to her, and trust in yourselves and your relationship. You’ve already endured so much, this is a piece of cake compared to all of that right?” 

Catra nodded, and Spinnerella pulled her in for another hug. This time Catra returned the hug and Spinny smiled. 

They pulled back after a second and Catra wiped at her eyes. Spinny noticed that she still looked a bit nervous. “Was there something else?” 

Catra blushed. “Um, yeah… this is an awkward question but what comes after kissing?” 

Spinnerella looked at her for a long moment, and then chuckled. “Oh boy, well, I have a feeling we are going to be in for a long conversation… would you like some tea and maybe some cookies?” 

Catra nodded, feeling a bit better just by asking the question. She watched Spinnerella disappear into the other room. 

Lately she had felt frustrated by her inexperience and her lack of knowledge. The Horde had taught them nothing, other than kissing and relationships were bad and a distraction from what was really important, the Horde. And as much as she loved kissing Adora, she knew their had to be more, and she had some dreams of what things might be like, but she had what was real and what was just stupid. But most all she knew that she didn’t want to hurt Adora… She sighed, and put her head into her hands. 

Spinnerella came back and spotted Catra, head in her hands on the couch and her heart went out to her and Adora.. It made her angry that the Horde had taught them nothing about love or relationships. Those kids deserved better. And she was glad that she could be there for them now. Little did she know that Netossa was currently having a similar conversation with Adora after running into her at the market. 

“Hey.” She said softly, causing Catra to raise her head. “It’s okay. I’m glad you feel safe enough and trust me enough to ask. I know that wasn’t easy.” 

Catra rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah, well, the last thing I want to do is to hurt her when I’m trying to make love to her.” The feline said. 

Spinny handed her a cup of tea and a cookie. “Yeah, that would not be fun for either of you.” She took a breath. “Well, let me see… where should we start?” 

They talked well into the evening and by the time Catra left the feline felt better about a lot of things, and she knew that she could count on Spinnerella as a friend, and someone to talk to. She gave the older woman a hug. “Thanks, Spinnerella.” Catra said, softly. 

“You’re welcome, Catra.” Spinnerella replied, returning the hug. “Anytime you need to talk come find me okay?” 

Catra nodded and then looked up into her eyes. “Same goes for you.” She said, then she turned and talked away. 

And as she walked back to the room, Catra marveled over how good it felt to have people who she knew had her back, even when they shouldn’t, and for the first time she wondered if this is what it meant to have a family, a community of people to call her own? She was still smiling when she reached her room, and she opened the door to go inside eager to see her girlfriend and to talk to her, just like Spinnerella had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 22: Victory Garden!


	22. Day 22: Victory Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora runs into Netossa in the Marketplace and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other side to the last chapter, where Catra and Spinnerella talked. You might want to read that one if you haven’t already for this chapter to make the most sense. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own!

Adora took a breath and stepped outside into afternoon sunshine. She felt restless, edgy, and most of all exhausted. Both her and Catra had been plagued with nightmares and as a result had been grumpy with each other all morning. 

Catra had left, Melog on her heels, their mane red with either anger or hurt or both, Adora wasn’t sure. She felt like Catra was pulling away from her, or worst, that she herself was the one pushing her girlfriend away and she was scared to death of losing her all over again. 

Adora didn’t know what to do or how to fix the gap between them. She hoped that Perfuma would be able to give her some advice. 

Adora found the other Princess in the Garden, bent over a bush of sad looking black flowers. She was using her magic to transplant the bush from a large pot to the ground. Adora couldn’t help but remember seeing Shadow Weaver in and around in here, tending to her tea plants and the herbs she used for her magic. Suddenly Adora wondered if this was a good idea, to be in this place that still held so much memory of the woman that both raised her and almost ruined her life for good. 

She moved to turn to leave, but Perfuma spotted her anyway. 

“Hello, Adora! Did you need something?” 

Adora quickly shook her head. “Not really, just going for a walk. Just wanted to say hi.” 

Perfuma studied her for a moment, and Adora wondered if she would call her out, but then the other Princess just nodded. “Hello. It was good to see you. I’ll let you get back to your walk.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Adora gave her a nod goodbye and moved swiftly down the path towards the Marketplace, hoping that the shops and the crowds of people would provide a distraction for her thoughts and her inner turmoil.   
  


Netossa stood in front of a jeweler’s booth looking at some pretty bracelets. She was trying to find a present for Spinny, wanting to give her something that would cheer her up. The past few weeks had been hard for them both, dealing with the aftermath of Horde Prime and all of the destruction both mentally and physically that he had left in his wake. Spinny was still having nightmares, and Netossa felt guilty every time she looked at Spinny’s cast, reminded that she had to fight her own wife, and to break her ankle in order to get her free of Prime’s influence. She hated him, hated that he had used their relationship against them. She wasn’t sure how to get passed all of this swirling hate, and doubt. 

She was so lost in thought that she wasn’t quite looking where she was going and accidentally ran into someone. “Oops, I’m so sorry.” She said, then blinked when she realized it was Adora. “Wow, sorry, Adora.” 

Adora nodded. “Sorry, I think that was my fault.” Then she grinned, but Netossa noticed that it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Fancy meeting you here.” She said, and Netossa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at what a dork the younger woman was. 

“Yeah, I should say the same. Looking for something to buy your gal?” She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

Adora’s face fell a little and Netossa suddenly felt bad for teasing her. She had watched those two dorks fumble all over each other and it was both cute and heartbreaking. They had no clue, and the Horde was to blame. How could they know and understand that they loved each other, when they had never experienced what love was truly meant to be like. 

She was about to apologize, when Adora suddenly looked up at her, blue eyes full of nerves, but determination. “Um, do you have a few minutes, maybe we can go somewhere and talk?” 

Netossa sighed, knowing that she owed Spinny a back massage and the next week's dish duty for winning the bet. Her wife had predicted that one or both of the girls would come to talk to them and ask them for advice. Netossa had been sure that wouldn’t happen, thinking the girls too stubborn to ask for advice. A part of her was glad to see that she was wrong. There was never any shame in asking for help when you needed it, and Etheria knew that these two kids needed it. 

“Sure… there is a cafe around the corner. Want to grab a table and have a snack while we talk?” Netossa offered, and after a brief second of hesitation, Adora nodded and together they walked around the corner and got a secluded table outside. They ordered and sipped at the waters the server brought them, while they waited. 

The silence built between them until Netossa finally broke it by saying, “Just spit it out Adora, I promise I won’t laugh or make fun. I’m here to help remember.” 

Adora sighed. “I… I can’t sleep, I keep having these dreams of Catra dead in my arms. Prime killed her when we were on his ship and she was chipped. He electrocuted her and then she fell off the platform. I went after her, I broke both of my legs in the process, but she… “ She paused and took a drink of her water to try and get herself under control, but Netossa could see that her hands were shaking. 

“I managed to transform and get her to Bow and Glimmer who got her on the ship, but by the time I got onboard and we were free, she died. I was lucky She-Ra could heal her, but I can’t help but remember that moment, hearing her body fight to take a breath.” Adora started crying and Netossa reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it comfortingly. “She’s trying… but she has her own nightmares. I don’t want to hurt her by talking about it. But we… We keep getting angry at each other a lot more lately and I can feel us growing apart. I just got her back Netossa, and I can’t lose her again, but how… how do I fix this?” 

Netossa sighed. Sometimes she just wanted to grab them both and shake them and tell them to just talk to each other, but she knew it wasn’t that simple. They had no idea what healthy communication was, and Etheria knew that her and Spinny had gone through their own share of communication issues on their journey, so she needed to give them both some grace. 

“I hate to tell you this, but the first step is both easy and hard. You just need to talk to her, tell her how you feel. Chances are she’s feeling the exact same way you are feeling right now.” 

“You think so?” Adora asked, her eyes shining with hope. 

Netossa smiled. “I really do. You’ve both been through so much and a lot of trauma these past few years. I’m not even going to get started on your childhood, but I’m guessing she is battling the same fear and worry you are. Things won’t get better Adora, if you don’t start communicating with her, and not just assuming how she feels or trying to protect her from something that she may not even need protection from.” 

Adora was quiet for a moment, thinking about that. Then she nodded. “I think you are right. I’ll try this evening.” 

“And maybe by talking about things, the nightmares might lessen, or you might be able to find a better way to cope then trying to pretend that everything is okay. All of us right now are dealing with the aftermath of Prime’s destruction. There is no shame in not being okay.” 

“How are you and Spinnerella doing?” Adora asked, taking another drink of her water. 

Netossa frowned, and she looked away, rubbing her fingers at the tablecloth. “Um, better, but we too are trying to work through what happened. Spinny’s having nightmares, and everytime I look at her, I feel guilty. She tells me that I don’t need to, but I do. I hurt her. Her ankle is broken because of me.” 

“You saved her.” Adora said, softly. 

“I know that… I know that I didn’t have a choice, and faced with the same decision I would do it again, but still…” She paused. “Prime may have controlled them, but he still forced us all to do things that we never thought that we would do. I never figured in a million years that I would be forced to fight my wife, and to hurt her in order to help her.” 

Her face grew angry. “Sometimes I wish you hadn't banished his spirit so that I could have killed him myself. But I know that you did the right thing… I just wish.” 

“I know you and Spinnerella love each other and that you are solid… you will get through this… I know you will.” Adora said softly. 

“Thank you Adora. I know you and Catra will too, you’ve gotten through so much already, this… this is just a minor setback.” Netossa reassured. 

Adora was about to say something else, but their food arrived and for a little while they sat in comfortable silence, focused on eating. Then randomly, Adora looked up at her. “Um, Netossa?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I ask you something else?” Adora was hesitant, her eyes darting everywhere but her face. Netossa resisted the urge to smile. Here it was. 

“Of course, what’s up?” 

Adora took a breath. “Um, can we talk about sex and what it’s all about because… I’m confused.” 

Netossa couldn’t hold back anymore and started laughing. A quick flash of hurt crossed Adora’s face and Netossa was quick to reassure her. “I’m not laughing at you Adora. Your question is valid. I’m laughing because Spinny told me that this would happen. She had a feeling that either you or Catra would ask us some questions. I’m more than happy to answer, as much as it pains me to do so. I’m not good with conversations like this. What do you want to know?” 

Adora sighed and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Netossa’s eyes widened in shock and amusement as she realized it was a rather long list. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and waved a hand towards the server to order something a little bit stronger, she had a feeling that this would be a long conversation. 

They talked for a while, until the restaurant closed to set up for the dinner crowd, and then they took a walk around the market place before making their way back to the castle. They walked through the garden their conversation continuing as they made their way through the beautiful plants. For the first time, Adora didn’t feel panic, instead as Netossa casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and told her that everything was going to be okay and that her feelings and desires were normal, Adora felt happy. She wondered if this was what it would be like to grow up with a mother, with someone who cared about her and who wasn’t afraid to be tough but yet loving. She knew that she didn’t dare tell the other woman that, knowing that Netossa would just protest and say that she isn’t old enough to be her mother, but it felt good to have someone in her corner who cared about her like this. 

After another hour, they went their separate ways, and Adora grinned as she began to walk back towards her room, hoping to find her girlfriend and eager to talk to her about both her nightmares and about what she had learned from Netossa. . She sighed and opened the door to her room and found her girlfriend sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Catra was smiling and Adora smiled back as she turned and she took a step inside the room, already feeling better than she had in awhile. Netossa was right they will get through this, together, and together they could do anything. She closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 23: Work & Play!


	23. Day 23: Work & Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora works on her work/life balance and decides to take Catra out on a date, but Catra has an idea to do something different instead. 
> 
> See chapter notes for content warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M, and while it’s not as explicit some fics I’ve written in the past, it’s definitely got some heat to it. Feel free to skip this is this is not your thing! I hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are my own!

Catra sat on the edge of the balcony, Melog beside her, enjoying the afternoon sun. It was a gorgeous day, and Catra felt relaxed. She sighed, and closed her eyes deciding to take a quick nap before Adora joined her later. They had decided to take a break from Princess business and just spend a relaxing evening together. The work life balance was something that they were both working and Catra was proud of Adora who was slowly understanding that it was okay to say no and to take time for herself. 

Her moment of relaxation came to an end when she heard familiar footsteps move closer. She opened her eyes and turned around to face her girlfriend, smile on her face, and her breath caught in her throat. Adora was dressed in a sleeveless red shirt, and running shorts. She was sweaty and her skin glistened in the sunlight. 

“Hey, sorry to disturb you my love. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to shower and then I’ll be out to join you. We can go to dinner or decide to do something else, if you want.” Adora said, seemingly oblivious to the state her girlfriend was now in at the sight of her. 

“I want.” Catra mumbled under her breath. Adora just looked confused. Catra cleared her throat. “Um, I’ll go with you. I um, need to get ready too.” 

Adora smiled. “Okay.” She offered her hand to Catra and the feline took it with a smile, allowing Adora to lead her towards their room, Melog following behind.   
  


Adora gave Catra a kiss and then headed for the bathroom. She stripped off her workout clothes, putting them in the basket and turned on the water, letting it warm. She stretched, feeling a bit of an ache in her back that seemed to go away as her back popped. 

Smiling at her reflection in the mirror she stepped inside the shower and shut the door, only to have it open a moment later and Catra slipped inside. 

“Um, hi.” Adora said, a bit confused but definitely not complaining. Her eyes couldn’t help but roam over Catra’s beautiful body. “Fancy meeting you here?” 

Catra snorted rolling her eyes. “Dork.” 

Adora just grinned. “I thought that you wanted to get ready.” 

Catra grinned back. “I am… trying to save water duh.” 

Adora chuckled. She squirted some soap into her hand and gently motioned towards Catra’s mane which was growing longer and longer every day and now covered the back of her neck. “Want me to wash your hair?” She asked softly, knowing that sometimes having people even Adora play with her hair or touch the back of her neck was a source of anxiety for her girlfriend. 

But this didn’t appear to be the case when Catra nodded and moved closer, bending her head, even though she didn’t need to, to give Adora both permission and access. Adora couldn’t help but smile as she ran her hands gently through Catra’s hair and felt the feline begin to purr at her touch. 

“I never thought it was possible you know?” Adora commented softly, when she was finished with the shampoo and reaching for the detachable shower head. 

“Never thought what was possible?” Catra asked, resisting the urge to look up, knowing that she would get a face full of water for her troubles. She instead had reached for the body wash and was quietly returning the favor and gently washing Adora’s belly and hips, the only part of her that she could reach at the moment. 

“To be this happy.” Adora finished her thought and then gently cupped Catra’s head in one hand, holding her a bit still, as to try and not to get water in her sensitive ears. 

“Hold still now.” She said, gently rinsing Catra’s hair. 

It took a few minutes and after running her fingers through it to make sure that she got all of the soap out, she put the shower head back. “All done...woah.” She suddenly found herself pressed against the wall, and she had to brace herself with her hands to keep from falling as Catra pressed both her body and her lips against her, unable to wait any longer. The feline’s tail was flicking with excitement and Adora felt her body flush with heat as Catra’s hands moved to cup her hips. 

“Etheria, I love you.” Catra said, pulling back to look at her. Her beautiful gold and aqua blue eyes were filled with both arousal and such joy and Adora couldn’t help but grin at her. “I… I’m happy too. I never thought that I would get this you know.” She said, in an uncharacteristic moment of both softness and shyness that only Adora was a witness too. “To be here like this… loving you openly and freely. To be myself openly and freely.” She licked her lips, her eyes flickering back down to look at Adora’s lips. 

“Please… I…” Her voice trailed away and Adora gently wrapped her arms around her, knowing instinctively what she was asking for. She kissed her gently and then turning off the water, not caring any longer about the shower, she gently picked Catra up and carried her out of the shower and set her down on the bed. “I’ve got you…” She got a towel and began to gently dry Catra off, intermingling her motions with kisses and teasing touches. Catra moaned her body feeling a bit on fire, and needed so much more. Ignoring the fact that her fur was frizzled and she was a poofy mess as she gently grabbed Adora’s hand and motioned for her to join her on the bed as well. 

“Please, Adora…” She whispered again, as she lay back and guided Adora on top of her. “I don’t need a fancy dinner or a fancy date… I just want you. I’ll always want you.” Adora smiled and kissed her softly, before trailing her hand down between Catra’s breasts and down her stomach towards the place where Catra needed her touch the most. 

“You have me, my love… now and forevermore.” Adora whispered as the world faded away around them and all they knew was each other, as her hand moved with purpose over Catra’s heated flesh, bringing her to climax once twice. Then Catra pushed her away and returned the favor, as they made love over and over again late into the evening, enjoying just being with each other freely, with no shame or worry and best of all no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 24: Tidal!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: We wouldn’t have Pride or our rights as know it today here in America, without the black queer community, who were the first ones to stand up and fight back against police brutality by starting the Stonewall riots. Please stand with them now... and do youR part to make sure that black queer voices are heard this June! Black Lives Matter!


End file.
